El décimo Vongola
by rysolneko
Summary: Parte I: Cuando Tsuna cumple cinco años su poder despierta, Timoteo Vongola decide no sellarlo y en lugar de eso ¡lo entrenan como a un heredero de Vongola! Sigue a Tsuna en sus aventuras, des aventuras y demás cosas que le suceden durante sus vacaciones en Italia desde su infancia hasta llegar a a ser el Dame- Tsuna que conocemos. ¿O no?
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Ya se que no debería de publicar una nueva historia sin haber terminado "Siete Lunas" Pero esta historia prácticamente ya esta completa en mi cabeza y necesitaba publicarla para poder concentrarme en "Siete lunas" al 100%.

Por el momento solo subiré el prólogo, los demás capítulos se irán subieron cada dos semanas si no me atraso. Bien me puedo ir de parranda hasta 6 meses.

Espero les guste.

* * *

Parte I: Prólogo.

Sawada Tsunayoshi se encontraba escondido entre la ropa de su mamá, con solo cinco años él niño era más bien tímido y algo asustadizo. Hoy Tsuna iba a conocer a su abuelo, en el colegio le habían explicado que un abuelo es el papá de tu papá, sin embargo al preguntarle a su papá si era él su papá le dijo que su abuelo era su jefe de familia. Él niño con ojos color caramelo no entendió muy bien, sin embargo se encontraba en la puerta de su casa recibiendo a un señor ya mayor y con cara amable que venía entrando detrás de su papá.

— Tu debes de ser Tsuna-Kun, soy Timoteo, él jefe de tu padre — le dijo al niño pequeño semi escondido para después dirigirse hacia la mujer que tenía una amable sonrisa en su rostro — Y tú debes de ser Nana, Iemitsu me ha hablado mucho de tu y de tu excelente cocina.

— Cariño no me habías dicho que tenías un jefe tan considerado. Tsuna puedes ir a jugar al patio hasta que esté lista la comida ¿sí?

— Si mamá. — respondió él niño pequeño para después ir por su pelota y hacer una mini reverencia e ir al patio a jugar.

—Es un niño muy educado él que tienes Iemitsu — Timoteo dijo mientras aceptaba la taza de té que le era ofrecida por Nana antes de que esta ingresara de nuevo a la cocina.

Por otro lado Tsuna se encontraba en él pequeño jardín que tenía delante de su casa, su mamá le había prometido postre si se portaba bien estos días que iba a estar de visita su abuelo. Tsuna rodaba su pelota cuando un pequeño pero chihuahua entró por lo barrotes de la reja y comenzó a ladrar efusiva mente. No sabía que hacer, él perro le daba miedo pero no quería que él perro se comiera su pelota. Él pequeño niño comenzó a acercarse muy lentamente al perro que gruñía, consiguiendo que él perro ladrará más y más.

Tsuna espantado y con mucho miedo cayó de espalda provocando que una gran flama naranja saliera de su frente.

—¡MAMÁAAA!

Fue él grito que fue escuchado por él Nono y su padre que apresuradamente salieron a ver qué pasaba con Tsuna.

— ¡Papi!— Tsuna fue levantado por su papá mientras él y Timoteo Vongola solo podían mirar sorprendido las flama que aún existía, aunque ya pequeña, en la frente del niño.

—Tranquilo Tsuna. Mira, en perrito ya se fue. — su papá trataba de animarlo mientras Timoteo pensaba profundamente sobre ese hecho. — ¿Por qué cree que despertó Tsuna su flama Nono?— Tsuna se había quedado dormido en brazos de su papá.

—Tanto tu como él también llevan la sangre de Primo como yo, es posible que al estar bajo presión liberara su llama antes, aun no es el momento. — Nono se quedó pensando un momento más sobre las acciones a tomar. — No creo tener que bloquear su llama, le podría ser muy útil si se encuentra en verdadero peligro.

—Yo tampoco quisiera bloquearla, lo mejor es que aprenda a controlarla poco a poco mientras va creciendo. No quería que Tsuna estuviera involucrado en la mafia, pero un poder tan puro como en de él va a ser atrayente para algunas personas. Es mejor estar preparado.

—¿Todo bien? Vengan a comer. Ara, Tsu-kun se durmió. — Nana Sawada salía de la casa para encontrar a los dos hombres platicando y su hijo dormido en brazos de su padre.

—Nana tal parece que tendremos vacaciones en Italia todos los años gracias a Timoteo. — dijo Iemitsu con una sonrisa y entrando a la casa con dirección a la cocina.

Timoteo solo podía pensar en cómo entrenar a ese niño con una flama tan pura. Incluso más que la suya. Al parecer él verano en Italia iba a ser interesante a partir de ese año.

* * *

Corto por ahora.

Espero les gusté esta loca idea, por el momento no tengo ninguna pareja en mente, acepto sugerencias a todo tipo.

Bye, besos!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola!

Decidí subir el capitulo antes de tiempo por que es muy seguro que la próxima semana no pueda.

— _blablabla_ "= Italiano

— Blablabla = Japonés.

* * *

Parte I: Italia

Un niño pequeño de aproximadamente 7 años se encontraba sentado junto con su mamá esperando que le digieran que ya de podían ir. Él niño de ojos color caramelo sentía que había pasado una eternidad desde que estaba sentado (aunque solo habían pasado 30 minutos).

Sawada Nana y Tsuna se encontraban en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio esperando él avión que los llevaría a Roma, Italia. No era la primera vez que Tsuna viajaba ahí con su mamá, este era su tercer viaje que ya comenzaba a ser rutinario dentro de sus vacaciones.

La primera vez que viajó fueron unos meses después de que Tsuna despertara su poder. Su abuelo, Timoteo, les había invitado a pasar el mes y medio de vacaciones junto con él en Italia, también se había ofrecido a cuidar a Tsuna para que tanto Iemitsu y Nana pudieran disfrutar de la bella ciudad a solas.

* * *

*Flashback*

— Vamos Tsu-kun, tenemos que llevarte con tu abuelo.

—Si mami. — Respondió Tsuna mientras terminaba de guardar cosas importantes (léase jugos de cajitas y galletas) en su mochila.

Hace dos días que habían llegado a Italia y su papá había decidido dejarlo encargado con su abuelo para ir a recorrer los principales museos de Roma y así él pequeño no se aburriera de caminar todo el día.

—Nana, apúrate. Yo llevo a Tsuna a casa de Timoteo, regreso en un rato. — Iemitsu se aseguraba de tener todo listo. —Te portarás muy bien Tsuna, papá y mamá irán por ti en la noche.

—Si papi.

Media hora después en auto donde iban llegaba a una enorme mansión, él lugar tenía unos jardines hermosos los cuales Tsuna miraba embobado desde la ventana del asiento trasero.

— ¿Aquí vive el abuelo, papi?

—Si Tsuna, y te debes de portar muy bien y ser muy valiente. Él abuelo Timoteo estará cuidando de ti, así que no debes de tener miedo de nada Ok?

—aja. — el niño escuchaba las palabras de su papá. Una vez estacionado él carro se bajó con ayuda de su papa y fueron hacia la entrada donde los recibió su abuelo junto con otros dos señores que, al parecer de Tsuna, daban miedo.

—Hola Tsu-kun, ¿me recuerdas?— El noveno se había arrodillado a la altura del niño

—Sip, eres abuelito Timoteo y hoy me voy a quedar contigo. — Tsuna sentía algo de miedo por los dos hombres en traje pero la sensación graciosa que sentía en su cabeza, y de la cual su padre le dijo que siempre tenía que hacerle caso, le dijo que no había nada que temer. —Adiós papi.

Una vez dentro de la mansión, Tsuna pudo observar que había muchos hombres con traje negros por todo el lugar, sin embargo ninguno les prestaba atención. Su abuelo lo llevo con él a un dormitorio donde dejaron sus cosas para después irse a otra gran sala.

— Tsuna, te voy a presentar a mis hijos. Son más grandes que tu pero ellos te tratarán bien.

Dentro de la gran sala comenzaron a llegar tres hombres con diferentes trajes de colores que solo saludaron a su padre y le dieron una mirada a Tsuna para después salir de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Tsuna no les prestó atención mientras se encontraba observando lo que su abuelito hacía en su escritorio. Sin embargo ha los cinco minutos sintió un aura aterradora que lo hizo mirar fijamente a la puerta.

Por ella venía entrando un joven entre 15 y 17 años, sus ojos mostraban una frialdad parecida a un glaciar, vestía con solo un pantalón negro y una camisa de botones blanca junto con unas botas negras.

— _Me mandaste a llamar, viejo._

— Xanxus, te quiero presentar a alguien. Tsuna, acércate. Él es mi hijo más pequeño, Xanxus

Tsuna se acercó lentamente al chico con ojos rojos. En cuanto posó su mirada en el Tsuna pegó un gritito y comenzó a medio temblar, su sensación graciosa le decía que no tenía que tener miedo.

— _¿Quién es esta escoria?_ — Preguntó en italiano para que el niño no entendiera.

— Él es el hijo de Iemitsu, el jefe de CEDEF. El estará por la mansión durante las vacaciones, trátalo bien Xanxus, Tsuna aún es pequeño y no sabe italiano, hasta que aprenda habla con él en japonés. — Cambio de regreso a Italiano— _Tsuna está aquí para aprender a controlar su flama, a partir de hoy y cada que yo no esté Tsuna es tu responsabilidad como mi hijo más pequeño._

 _Debes de estar bromeando, yo no voy a cuidar una basura como él. Me voy._

—No te preocupes Tsuna, él es así. Xanxus cuidará de ti cada que yo no esté. Abuelito es un hombre muy ocupado que siempre tiene que cuidar a su familia.

— ¿Familia? — Tsuna no entendía de todo lo que decía su abuelo, pero no había percibido malas intenciones de Xanxus así que lo que su abuelo había dicho tenía que ser cierto.

— Si, la familia. Todos aquí pertenecemos a una gran familia y al ser el jefe yo tengo que cuidarlos a todos. Ahora tú también vas a hacer parte de la familia y te volverás alguien muy fuerte para protegerte. Pero por el momento es mejor que vayas a jugar.

— ¡Si abuelo!

* * *

Gracias por los comentarios que me dejaron! Los leo a todos 3

Por otra parte, esta historia no tendrá contenido de ninguna pareja, solo algunas insinuaciones por aqui y por allá que se pueden perder en un parpadeo.

Hasta el momento tengo planeado una segunda parte. Depende de como me salga este.

Gracias de nuevo y cuídense mucho!

Rysol~


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

Recientemente me di cuenta que no estoy poniendo el disclaimer en los capitulo, ups! LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, SON DE LA GRAN AKIRA AMANO-SENSEI Yo solo los tomo prestado y al terminar de escribir regresarán a sus manos.

Por otro lado, GRACIAS a aquellas personas que me agregaron a favoritos y seguidores. No pensé que les iba a agradar mi fic. Tambien gracias a los que dejaron sus comentarios, en las notas finales les estaré respondiendo.

Próxima Actualización: He decidido no poner una fecha especifica, si estoy de buen humor tendrán 2 actualizaciones por semana.

— Blablabla = Japones

— _Blablabla =_ Italiano

* * *

Parte I: Hermano y amigo

A partir de ese día Tsuna iba a la mansión tres o cuatro veces a la semana. Su abuelo lo hacía jugar cosas divertidas e inventaba otros juegos más, con el tiempo conoció a los amigos de su abuelo, aunque él los llamaba guardianes.

Los guardianes de su abuelo a veces daban mucho miedo, pero a el nunca le habían hecho algo. El año pasado su abuelo le había explicado que los guardianes lo cuidaban a él y a toda la familia, los guardianes igual que el podían sacar unas flamas solo que de otros colores.

En cuanto a sus propias flamas, le habían dado reglas estrictas de no enseñárselas a nadie fuera de la mansión. Ni a su madre. Tampoco podía usar nada de lo que aprendía a hacer con su flama para dañar a alguien más.

Cada que su abuelo tenía que salir lo dejaba a cargo de Xanxus, eso consistía en estar en la misma sala que él y ver caricaturas en japonés, para posteriormente volverla a ver en italiano.

Su abuelo lo hacía jugar a las pistas de igual forma, usando su sensación graciosa, el juego era entrar a una habitación y mirarla por dos minutos, para después salir de ahí y que su abuelo escondiera algún objeto. Después el volvía a entrar y tenía que adivinar que objeto faltaba y usar su sensación graciosa (que su abuelo llamada súper intuición) para encontrarlo. Lo hacían jugar varios juegos y nunca se aburría con su abuelo.

A partir del año pasado solo utilizaba el japonés con sus padres, con su abuelo en la mansión lo hacían hablar, escribir y leer en italiano. También lo hacían jugar con unas pelotitas especialmente hechas para él, con ayuda de estas pelotitas podía sacar una pequeña flama de su cabeza, si lo hacía bien las pelotitas cambiaban de color y les eran entregado premios que consistían en postres o dulces.

Había conocido a un amigo de Xanxus, Squalo. Un tipo muy ruidoso con un aura igual de aterradora que Xanxus que al parecer era su subordinado o algo así.

La primera vez que lo conoció, Tsuna se había perdido en la gran mansión. Y el encuentro había sido algo así:

— _¿Quién eres tú, mocoso?_ — Tsuna se encontraba llorando en un rincón, no sabía dónde estaba su abuelo ni Xanxus, quien según lo estaba cuidando, ni se había encontrado con alguien conocido. Squalo acababa de ingresar en la misión Vongola, se había quedado de ver con Xanxus hace una hora y nunca llegó asi que había tomado la decisión de irlo a buscar a su casa.

— _¡Soy Tsuna! Estoy buscando a mi abuelo o a mi hermano_ — Su abuelo le había dicho que no tenía que temer a nadie de la mansión, a menos que su sensación graciosa le digiera lo contrario.

— _¿Ah? Quien es tu hermano, mocoso._ — Squalo levantó a Tsuna y lo puso de cabeza sosteniéndolo solo del pie. Tsuna intento pegarle para poder liberarse, pero él chico de cabello gris lo tenía bien sujeto.

— _¿Qué haces aquí, escoria? Tú. Pequeña basura, te estaba buscando_. — Xanxus ingresaba al pasillo donde se encontraban ellos, su padre estaba en una junta de Vongola donde discutían que pasaría con una familia aliada así que a él le tocaba cuidar del pequeño. Sin embargo se había quedado dormido y cuando se levantó Tsuna no estaba en la habitación y nadie lo había visto.

— _¡Hermano mayor!_ — fue él grito dado con pro Tsuna mientras se libraba por fin de la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba y pasaba a los brazos de Xanxus.

— _Ya te he dicho que no me digas así, pequeña basura._

Tomó a Tsuna y lo devolvió al piso, no es que él niño le agradara, pero era su deber cuidarlo.

— _¿Quién es este mocoso?_

— _Me llamo Sawada Tsunayoshi!, mi papá trabaja en Vongola y mi abuelito es Timoteo._

Tsuna intervino con una gran sonrisa dejando a Squalo más que perdido.

—No te tengo por qué explicar nada, vamos a otro lado.

Tsuna tomo apresuradamente la mano de Xanxus mientras salían de la habitación, Xanxus ya se había acostumbrado a eso así que no hizo nada y solo mantuvo su mano abierta sin llegar a sujetarlo del todo.

— _Te estas poniendo suave, Xanxus._

— _Cállate, Escoria._

Tsuna se divertía de maravilla en Italia y este año su abuelo le había prometido algo especial, no podía esperar a llegar a la mansión.

"Pasajeros con destino a Roma, Italia. Favor de abordar por él hangar tres"

—Vamos, Tsu-kun

—Si mamá.

Definitivamente Tsuna no podía esperar a llegar a Italia.

* * *

—Tsu-kun, te portas bien con tu abuelo ¿sí?

Iemitsu y Nana Sawada se encontraban alistándose para partir. Siendo este el tercer año de Tsuna en Italia, habían decidido dejarlo a pargo de su abuelo y tomar ellos un viaje por Francia.

—Ya lo sé mamá, voy a estar bien. ¡Nos vemos en un mes! —Tsuna se encontraba impaciente por llegar a la mansión, le habían prometido una sorpresa para este año.

Este año de igual manera había comenzado él segundo año de la escuela elemental (*), a decir verdad sus compañeros eran unos tontos y hasta la fecha no tenía amigos por su carácter aun débil.

Al llegar a la mansión lo recibió uno de los guardianes de su abuelo, según había entendido los colores de las flamas de cada uno se representaba a los elementos que actuaban junto con el cielo.

Había siete flamas básicas, al roja, la naranja, la verde, la morada, la azul, la cian. Cada flama representaba un elemento. Tsuna había escuchado que su hermano mayor usaba un tipo de flama diferente pero su abuelo no había querido decirle más.

— ¡ _Tsuna! ¿Cómo te fue este año en la escuela_? — El nono acababa de llegar a la mansión de igual manera, una reunión en la base Vongola de Sicilia lo había demorado más de lo usual, eso sumando a la fase rebelde en la que Xanxus había caído. Últimamente pasaba más y más tiempo con Squalo, el próximo jede de "Varia" el escuadrón de asesinos independientes de Vongola y eso solo podía significar problemas a futuro.

— _Bien abuelo, ¿Cuál es mi sorpresa? ¿Dónde está mi hermano mayor? ¿Podemos tomar Té?_ — Tsuna preguntó rápidamente, ansiaba saber cuál era la tan esperada sorpresa y aun no había visto a Xanxus. Cosa extraña porque siempre se daba una pequeña vuelta por acá para ver cuando la "pequeña basura" llegaba a la mansión.

— _Tendrás que esperar un poco Tsuna, por ahora que te parece si vas a tu habitación preparada. Xanxus anda por ahí, no tarda en ir a buscarte. Ve, Ganauche te llevará acompañará a buscarlo._

— ¡Si abuelo!

* * *

(*) No se como se maneje en donde vivan, pero aquí la escuela elemental comienza a los 6-7 años y considerando que Tsuna este capitulo tiene 6 en el pasado en la parte final tiene 7, por eso lo puse.

Bien eso fue todo. Prometo que el siguiente será algo más largo. Una disculpa si ven algún error de dedo, escribo en el cel y tengo que pasarlo a la lap y aun así se me van los errores.

 **97fizhy03dt:** Muchas gracias por comentar. Por ahora son cortos, pero ya comenzarán a ser más largo. creo. Bueno por el momento llevo hasta el capitulo 5 y si es más largo que estos. Y lo de Xanxus queda demostrado con este capitulo LOL. No creo que vaya a ser yaoi, y en caso que fuera seria en la segunda parte y no estaría centrado específicamente en eso el fic.

 **Victoria Chacin618:** Muchas gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te este gustando.

 **Flor Carmesí:** Gracias por tu comentario, por el momento no suelto nada por que seria Spoiler, los Arcobalenos siguen estando con su maldición, al menos de momento. Aun asi es interesante tu idea. Y Sí, Xanxus va a terminar siendo hermano sobreportector de Tsuna.

 **R. Sycore:** Si, el fandom de KHR en esta pagina, al menos en español, no me esta gustando mucho que sigamos. Sin ofender a nadie, con mi historia busco que sea algo diferente a lo que se encuentra por aquí. Gracias por tu comentario!

 **nicole o.O :** Gracias por tu comentario, este capitulo es algo más largo que el anterior. En este capitulo se mientra más la interacción entre Xanxus y Tsuna, veremos como se desarrolla aun más.

 **Shino-Akemi:** Me alegra que te encante la historia, y bueno incluso al final del manga Tsuna aun es algo Dame pero no mucho XD Gracias por pasar a comentar.

Bueno, los dejo. Gracias de nueva cuanta a los que me pusieron en favoritos y seguidores. Los quiero

Hasta la próxima

~Rysol


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: HOLA!

Les dije que si estaba feliz habría doble publicación por semana, y pues aquí esta!

Aclaración: Todo el dialogo de este capitulo es en **Italiano** sin embargo soy muy floja para ponerlo en cursiva. Los personajes no son míos, de lo contrario seria japonesa y dibujaría muy genial, cosa que no hago. Tsuna, Varia y Cía pertenecer a AKIRA AMANO-SENSEI!

Nos vemos en las notas finales para responder dudas y reviews. No me maten.

* * *

Parte I: Sorpresa

Una vez que Tsuna y el guardián encontraron a Xanxus, Xanxus tomo la mano de Tsuna para dirigirlo por la mansión, era la primera vez que él niño más chico se iba a quedar a dormir y él había decido junto con su padre asignarle una habitación de su lado de la mansión. Enrico, Federico y Massimo junto con su padre, tenían sus habitaciones del otro lado. Sus dichosos hermanos habían estado molestando todo ese año porque ya no querían más la presencia de la pequeña basura, no se atrevían a decirlo en frente de su padre ya que sabían que él niño era hijo del jefe de la CEDEF, sin embargo no querían llevarse ninguna sorpresa y se había decido poner la habitación de este lado.

—Es aquí, pequeña basura — había llegado a un pasillo amplio que daba directo a cuatro puertas y una ventada al final donde se podía ver que estaban en el tercer piso, por la parte trasera de la mansión. Las cuatro puertas estaban cerradas y pintadas de distintos colores. — ¿Te aprendiste como llegar desde el despacho del viejo? —

—Si hermano mayor, ¿Aquí es donde voy a dormir? —Tsuna pregunto mientras miraba con detalle las puertas, la más cercada a ellos era de madera simple, sin ningún adorno ni marca. Del lado contrario, frente a ella se encontraba una de color azul pálido igual de simple que su contraria.

—La puerta café es mía, no entres si no te soy permiso antes. Esta —dijo mientras abría la puerta azul — es para ti, es tu cuarto de juegos y de lectura. Luego puedes venir a ella, mientras no tengas ningún trabajo dado por él viejo o por mí.

Siguieron caminando por él pasillo hasta llegar a las otras dos puertas. —La puerta negra es de mi dormitorio, no molestes a menos que sea necesario si no quieres morir. — la puerta tenía un color negro metálico, en la parte de arriba, en medio. Había una chapa de metal con dos X grabadas de colores rojos y negro.

—Y esta es la tuya, pequeña basura. — la puerta era de color gris. No muy oscuro ni muy claro. Era como el color del humo. Tsuna entró después de Xanxus y vio él que sería su dormitorio durante las vacaciones de ahora en adelante.

—Wow ¿todo esto es mío? —Si bien Tsuna había tomado la siesta en sus otras visitas a la mansión y sabía que su abuelo era rico, no imaginaba que le iban a dar un gran dormitorio solo para él. Más aun sabiendo que Xanxus estaba justo enfrente por si algo ocurría. La habitación estaba adornado con tonos color crema y azul pastel. Tsuna dejó su pequeña mochila en la cama para regresar a la puerta donde su hermano mayor lo esperaba aun, quería estar seguro de que recordaba bien él camino por la mansión.

— ¿Esta es la sorpresa que me dijo él abuelo?

—No, esa sorpresa no está aquí. Está en la base de la familia.

—Hermano mayor, ¿Dónde está la base de la familia? ¿No vivimos todos aquí?

—Sabes que no se puede hablar con nadie lo que aprendes aquí. La base de la familia está en Sicilia. Iremos ahí después de desayunar y ya no hagas más preguntas pequeña basura.

—Pero…

— ¿De nuevo jugando al niñero Xanxus? — los dos fueron interrumpidos por una voz que Tsuna conocía muy bien. Se trataba de uno de los otros hijos de su abuelo, Enrico, el cual le tenía manía igual que sus hermanos.

—Cállate, bastardo.

— No sé por qué sigues cumpliendo con él capricho de nuestro padre, ya deberías de haber botado a este parásito. Por muy hijo de Iemitsu que sea, no merece estar aquí en la mansión. —

Tsuna se medió escondió entre las largas piernas que, a sus 18 años, Xanxus poseía.

— En fin, te dejo para que puedas seguir jugando con este parásito. Hasta luego Xanxus.

— No me gusta Enrico, hermano mayor. ¿Vamos a desayunar?

En él comedor sol se encontraban los guardianes del trueno y de la tormenta junto con su abuelo. Tsuna y Xanxus ocuparon sus asientos y comenzaron a comer en silencio.

— ¿Te gustó tu habitación, Tsuna?

—Si abuelo, gracias. Me ha dicho Xanxus que ese no era mi sorpresa. ¿Vamos a Sicilia?

—Veo que Xanxus se adelantó. Pero si, vamos a ir a la base. Quiero que conozcas a alguien.

— ¿Presentarme a alguien va a ser mi sorpresa?

—Ya lo veras Tsuna.

Después de desayunar Tsuna, Xanxus, él noveno y sus guardianes se dirigieron hacia los coches que lo llevaran hasta Sicilia. Tsuna estas emocionado, nunca había ido pero según había escuchado en esa ciudad igual trabajaba su papá.

Después de unas horas ingresaron por un largo camino entre el bosque, Tsuna pudo ver algunas cámaras de vigilancia y más adelante un gran portón negro, en la cima estaba él Símbolo Vongola tan conocido para él. Su abuelo le había explicado que era él símbolo de la familia y que más adelante le explicaría su significado. Cuando lo pudiera comprender.

Después de entrar por él portón, subieron por otro largo camino serpenteante hasta llegar a otra mansión. Aún más grande que la casa de sus abuelo. Esta estaba adornada con grandes paredes de color gris, se veía lleno de autos por donde sea y personas en trajes entrando y saliendo del lugar. Tsuna se preguntaba qué tipo de negocios llevaría su padre y su abuelo para tener que trabajar con gente que daba miedo.

—Este lugar es peligroso para andar solo Tsuna, no te separes de mi lado o de Xanxus ¿entendido?

En la entrada de la base lo esperaba un peligris muy conocido para Tsuna. Se trataba de Squalo, el cual solo espero a que saliera Xanxus del coche para llevárselo aparte tomándolo de la muñeca. Dejando de lado esa actitud tan extraña Tsuna y el nono entraron a la mansión y comenzaron a caminar por ella.

—Vamos Tsuna, la persona que te quiero presentar ha venido de muy lejos para verte hoy. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte por fin.

— ¿De dónde es, abuelo?

—Es de china y su nombre es Fon.

—Noveno, ¿Está seguro de esto?— lo interrumpió amablemente Coyote Nougat, él guardián de la tormenta de su abuelo. Uno de los hombres que usaban la llama de color rojo.

—Tsuna ya tiene edad de defenderse. Aun hay que ver si Fon lo acepta. Llegamos Tsuna. —

Habían llegado a una sala donde solo había una persona, era de una estatura más chica que la de Tsuna, tenía el pelo negro y ropa estilo oriental de color rojo. De su cuello colgaba un chupón de color rojo.

—Buenos días, Arcobaleno Fon.

—Buenos días, noveno Vongola, veo que has venido con alguien que no conozco. ¿Es la persona que me hablaste? ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?

—Buenos días. — dijo Tsuna con una bella sonrisa, le parecía chistoso que un bebe más chico que él le llamara "pequeño" pero su sensación graciosa le dijo que no había nada que temer con él niño, pero había algo raro en su forma. —Soy Tsunayoshi Sawada.

—Bien Tsunayoshi, ¿El nono te ha dicho porque estoy aquí?

—No, solo me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí.

—Bien Tsuna, he hablado con tu papá así que tengo su permiso. Te preguntaba si te gustaría estudiar con él maestro Fon. Él es un experto en artes marciales. Así aprenderías a hacer algún deporte.

—¿Artes marciales?

—Así es Tsuna, tu abuelo me ha pedido que te enseñe artes marciales. Pero solo te enseñaré si demuestras que tienes talento y disciplina. Y solo si tu estas interesado. Si no hay interés no creo poder entrenarte.

—Me gustaría aprender Fon-sensei, prometo que aprenderé muy rápido. ¿Puedo entrenar con él Abuelo?

—Por supuesto Tsu-kun. Ahora los dejaré solos y alguien vendrá a buscarlos para dejarles comida. Regresamos a la mansión a la partir de mañana entrenaran ahí. ¿Entendido?

—Si abuelo, gracias. —respondió Tsuna con una gran sonrisa.

—Bueno Tsunayoshi. A partir de ahora te dirigirás a mi como maestro Fon (*). Por ahora comenzaremos con una parte esencial para entrenar. La meditación. ¿Sabes qué es eso Tsunayoshi?—No maestro Fon. ¿Qué es?

— Ven. Te lo explicaré.

Y con eso, Tsuna comenzó a entrenar a petición de su abuelo.

Mientras tanto, Squalo se había llevado a Xanxus a otro lado de la base, donde no había muchas cámaras y era muy posible tener una mejor conversación en privado.

—Ya investigué lo que me comentaste, estúpido jefe. — la sala donde habían entrado era una de las principales salas de juntas. Sin cámaras ni micrófonos.

— ¿Y, entonces qué, basura?

—La información dada por Enrico era correcta. No eres él hijo biológico del noveno Vongola.

Tsuna no se enteraría, hasta unos años después que, yéndose él de Italia comenzó una pelea de tal magnitud que fue denominada "Él incidente de la cuna" en donde Xanxus Di Vongola se rebelaba contra la familia.

* * *

(*) Shifu

No me maten, después sabrán que paso!

Ahora... LOS REVIEW!

 **97fizhy03dt:** Gracias por seguir comentando! Tsuna tiene el plan malévolo de conquistarlos a todos con su dulzura MUAJAJAJA! Contestando a tus preguntas... La de los guardianes no te la contesto por que seria spoiler. La de las partes, aun no decido. En un principio la primera parte seria hasta el final del anime con unos capítulos del arco de los Simon del manga pero ahora pienso dejar la primera parte hasta que Tsuna tiene 11. Aun esta por verse. La de Xanxus, ya se mostró un poco en este capitulo que Si, lo demás no lo cuento.

 **Shino-Akemi:** Gracias por comentar! Son mis ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Tsuna es una cosita muy linda, incluso yo amo escribirlo asi XD

 **Victoria Chacin618:** Gracias por tu comentario! Creo que todos amamos a Tsuna de niño! Era una monada :3

 **fatimaestrellitadeplatagmail:** Gracias por tu comentario! Aqui esta la tan esperada continuación.

Eso es todo. Cuídense y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo en donde veremos a un Tsuna igual de tierno C:

Rysol~


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Después de mucho.. MUCHO tiempo estoy de nuevo aquí con un nuevo capitulo interesante.

Como sabe, si se han pasado por mi perfil, no he tenido computadora propia estos meses y es un fastidio estar usando la vieja que cargo. En fin en la parte de abajo estaré contestando los reviews como siempre.

Disfruten la lectura y disculpen por los errores de dedo que puedan haber en el capitulo.

* * *

Parte I: Invierno

Era una fría mañana en el pueblo de Namimori, era a mediados de diciembre. Sawada Tsunayoshi se encontraba fuera de su casa esperando que su mamá saliera de la casa. Le había prometido ir al parque hoy ya que se había portado muy bien estas dos últimas semanas que había estado de vacaciones.

Su papá seguía trabajando y solo recibía una llamada de él cada dos semanas, cuando era posible. Esas vacaciones de verano fueron las primera en que él se quedaba en la mansión de Italia todo un mes, también había conocido a un amigo de su abuelo. Su maestro Fon lo había comenzado a entrenar en lo básico del Karate Kenpo [1], hasta ahora había resultado divertido, sin embargo, su maestro le había prohibido completamente practicarlo si no estaba el en su presencia. Para el resto del año le habida dado una serie de ejercicios de meditación que tenía que dominar antes de su próxima visita a Italia.

— ¡Mamma! ¿Vamos al parque ya?

— Espera Tsu-kun, tienes que estar bien abrigado. — Nana Sawada sonrió al notar el apodo cariñoso de su hijo. Desde que regresó de sus vacaciones en Italia Tsuna había comenzado a llamarla de esa manera, cosa que le parecía sumamente tierno. Terminó de poner el gorro y bufanda a Tsuna mientras salían los dos de la casa, tenía pensado estar un rato en el parque hasta la hora de la comida. — Tsuna, ¿Ya tienes nuevos amigos en tu escuela?

Ese tema había sido un motivo de preocupación. Su esposo le había dicho que no tenía nada por qué preocuparse, pronto Tsuna haría nuevos amigos. Su hijo tenía la más bonita y gentil sonrisa, esperaba de todo corazón que pronto estuviera en buenos términos con sus compañeros.

—Si mamá, aunque la mayoría de mis compañeros son unos tontos. El otro día me estaban molestando solo porque dije que las respuestas correctas de un ejercicio que la maestra Hime nos puso. — En opinión de Tsuna, sus compañeros eran cada vez más tontos. ¿Por qué se molestaban con él por saber las cosas correctas?

Pero, la escuela no era del todo mala. En el salón de la clase B había un chico simpático que lo había ayudado. Su nombre era Yamamoto Takeshi. Al igual que Tsuna tenía 8 años, era un niño de cabello negro y amables ojos cafés, siempre con una sonrisa en su cara. Y era muy divertido, hasta ahorita era el único amigo de Tsuna en el tiempo que llevaba en la escuela elemental.

—Luego vas a tener más amigos Tsu-kun. Por el momento tal vez conozcas a alguien nuevo en el parque.

Una vez llegado al parque. Tsuna pudo observar como la blanca nieve que lo cubría después de la pequeña nevada de anoche. Habían algunos niños jugando en el centro a una guerra de bolas de nieve pero Tsuna no conocía a ningún niño y se notaban que era menor que él.

—Mamma, voy a jugar por ahí ¿Si?

—No te alejes mucho, mamá va a estas aquí platicando.

Tsuna se retiró hacia un lugar sin muchos niños, algo alejado de todo él ajetreo que había para practicar uno de los métodos que su Shifu le había enseñado. Se trataba de diseñar una imagen que lo representaba en la mente y enfocarse en su forma, Tsuna había elegido la forma del cielo y las nubes, por alguna razón esa imagen era muy relajante y lo ayudaba a meditar mejor.

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por los gritos que escuchó cerca de él. Saliendo un poco del lugar donde había decidido sentarse a meditar, vio como tres chicos de su misma edad estaban rodeando a otro, él que había gritado.

—Hey, chicos pero miren quien vino a visitarnos a nuestro parque.

Él que había hablado era uno de los compañeros de salón de Tsuna, Masaki. Y sus dos seguidores de siempre, Taka y Yuzuke. Los tres siempre iban juntos a todas partes y trataban de intimidar a los otros niños. Hasta la fecha se habían mantenido alejados de Tsuna.

—No recuerdo que este fuera tu parque Masaki-kun. — volteó su vista hasta donde se encontraba el otro niño que al verse ignorado salió corriendo hacia la parte del parque donde seguramente, estaban sus padres.

—Mira lo que has hecho Dame-Tsuna, se nos fue la diversión. Acaso quieres que nos divirtamos contigo ¿Eh, dame-Tsuna?.

Los otros dos niños habían ido rodeándolo mientras Masaki hablaba con él.

— Déjame en paz Masaki-Kun — Por alguna razón Tsuna no se sentía tan asustado como sabía que debía estarlo. Los niños comenzaron a rodear lo más, hasta dejando encerrado con ellos a solo unos pasos de él.

— Pero si tú eres el que vino por nosotros Dame-Tsuna, tal vez así aprendas la lección.

Si la intención de Masaki había sido darle un empujón o un golpe a Tsuna, no pudo llegar a realizarlo ya que alguien había detenido fuertemente su brazo. Tsuna se puso tenso esperando el golpe que nunca llego, mientras una sensación de peligro le llegó con su sensación graciosa. Abriendo lentamente los ojos Tsuna observó la llegada de un nuevo niño, más alto que todos los presentes. El recién llegado tenía una fría mirada en sus ojos metálicos, portaba extrañamente el uniforme de la escuela elemental de Nanimori.

— ¿Qué están haciendo, herbívoros?

Con esa frase Tsuna reconoció quien era su ¿salvador?, alguien quien todos conocía aunque sea solo de nombre. Era el terror de la escuela elemental Nanimori, Hibari Kyoya, quien contaba con la fama de golpear (o morder hasta la muerte, como él le decía) a todos los que perturbaran la paz del pueblo, eso incluía hasta a alumnos mayores y de la secundaria Nami-chu.

Al observar las caras de los otros niños, Tsuna vió que ellos igual se habían dado cuenta con quien estaban tratando. Inmediatamente se alejaron de él mientras Masaki miraba con terror al recién llegado.

—N...no está pasando nada, Hibari-san — La voz de Masaki era baja y temblorosa. Tsuna solo podía observar la escena frente a sus ojos. Cuando de pronto Hibari volteo su fría mirada hacia él, Tsuna retrocedió unos pasos, más no se atrevió a salir huyendo del lugar si bien sus piernas se pusieron temblorosas.

—No es correcto molestar a los pequeños herbívoros que no se pueden defender, lárgate de mí parque o la próxima vez que te vea… kamikorosu (2)

Después de aquello el chico de ojos metálicos soltó el brazo del chico menor, quien asustado corrió junto con sus compañeros para escapar del terror de Nanimori. Tsuna por su parte se quedó en el lugar donde estaba.

—Herbívoro, no deberías de defender a alguien si no sabes cómo.

—Gracias Hibari-san — dijo Tsuna mientas le daba una sonrisa algo nerviosa al chico mayor.

—Hum… vamos, te llevo con tu mamá pequeño herbívoro.

El pequeño castaño asintió y se fue detrás de él, no dejaba de pensar la razón por la que el chico mayor lo había salvado, al llegar a la banca donde estaba su madre platicando con otra señora, Hibari se quedó detrás de él mientras Tsuna llamaba la atención de su mamá.

— Ara, Tsu-kun ¿ya estás de vuelta? — En eso notó al chico mayor parado algo apartado de su hijo. — ¿Quién es tu amigo Tsu-kun?

Tsuna no pensaba que debía de llamar al terror de Nanimori de esa manera, sin embargo Hibari se acercó a donde estaba su madre.

—Soy Hibai Kyoya, mucho gusto. — Después de darle la mano a su mamá se giró hacia el con su fría mirada de nuevo. —No te metas en problemas herbívoro. Te estaré vigilando — Dijo esto último casi en un susurro mientras se alejaba dejando a un Tsuna más que confundido.

Hibari-san sí que era raro.

* * *

(1) arte marcial y sistema de autodefensa

(2) Este es obvio pero es "morder hasta la muerte", la frase celebre de Hibari en el anime y manga.

Muchas gracias a los que me han dejado comentarios con animos. Espero que Hibari no sea muy OCC pero es la primera vez que escribo algo de el, más adelante sabremos por que ayudó a Tsuna...al vez.

Ahora los comentarios.

 **97fizhy03dt:** Gracias por comentar! Al principio mi primera opción Reborn, pero luego lo pensé mejor y quería algo más original. Y sobre Xanxus... Si, ese suceso quedó igual hasta ahora. Y puedes hacerme las preguntas que quieres, me gustan los comentarios! Besos!

 **R. Sycore:** Muchas gracias por comentar el fic!. En esta parte me gustaría pensar que Reborn anda por el mundo haciendo encargos a pedido del Nono. y sobre Fon, bueno he leido algunos fics donde lo entrena Reborn y yo buscaba algo más original, la personalidad de Fon me llama la atención y quise intentarlo con el. Las reacciones de Tsuna se verán más adelante. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. Las opiniones son muy bien recibidas xD

 **Vicky Chacin C. -P:** Gracias por tu comentario! Si los hijos del Nono no me caen bien y a mi! Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado!

 **Shiro- Akemi:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Espero que siempre se te acuerde XD Me alegra te guste el fic, los lindos comentarios me hacen seguir escribiendo! Ohh o digo nada por que puede ser spoiler!. Nos vemos en próximo capitulo! Besos!

 **Fatimaestrellitadeplatagmail;** Hola! Me encanta que te guste el fic! Oh si que si se viene un buen futuro. En más de un sentido! Espero que el capitulo igual te haya gustado! Bye

 **Gues:** Hola anon! Si! esto aun sigue, puede que tarde con las actualizaciones ahora que no tengo lap pero el fic no se abandona. Me encanta que te esté gustando el fic! La idea de tu imaginación es genial HAHAHAH Gracias, los comentarios son muy bien recibidos!

Bueno creo que son todos, si falto alguien una disculpa!

Espero que les siga gustando esta idea, ahora vemos como poco a poco Tsuna va conociendo a los guardianes en distintas situaciones asdfghnklñ, no se sabe que pueda pasar con esto! El próximo capitulo puede o no haber un salto temporal! No les digola fecha de actualización por que no quiero mentirles.

Besos, Rysol~


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! La verdad es que tenia este capitulo preparado desde hace dos días pero quería esperar al fin de semana para poder subirlo. Muchas gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios que me han dejado! Ellos me animan a seguir escribiendo, la verdad pensé que nadie leería mi historia rara y me lleve una gran sorpresa con los 19 reviews en ff.n*et y los más de 60 comentarios en Wattpad. puede que vayan un poco lentas las cosas pero ya se viene lo mejor.

Disfruten la lectura y perdón por adelantado por algunas fallas de ortografia. En la parte de abajo estaré contestando los review.

* * *

Parte I: Despedidas

Iniciaba otro año en la escuela elemental de Nanimori, Sawada Tsunayoshi con 8 años estaba más emocionado que otras veces, eso de debía principalmente a las ganas de volver a hablar con su nuevo amigo Yamamoto Takeshi con el cual había tenido una buena amistad antes de salir de vacaciones de invierno, sin embargo en vacaciones no se habían visto por una u otra razón. La otra razón era poder ver al demonio de Nanimori conocido por el nombre de Hibari Kyoya, a él lo había conocido durante las vacaciones y se habían visto dos veces más en el parque donde se conocieron. Por alguna razón Hibari soportaba su compañía y las dos veces que se habían visto en el parque no lo había apartado de su lado ni mordido hasta la muerte. Simplemente se recostaba en un árbol cerca del castaño mientras este practicaba meditación.

— ¡Tsuna! Ven a desayunar —

— ¡Ya voy mamma!

Después de desayunar Tsuna fue llevado hasta la entrada de la escuela por su madre. Una vez adentro busco su salón evitando a Masaki y sus amigos, este año igual le tocaba en el mismo salón al parecer.

— Hey, Tsuna

— Hola Yamamoto-kun, ¿vamos a estudiar juntos? — preguntó el pequeño castaño

—Al parecer si ¿Qué hiciste en las vacaciones Tsuna? —Preguntó el chico con cabellos negros y una resplandeciente sonrisa.

—Mi mamá me llevo al parque unos días y…

—Buenos días niños — Tsuna fue interrumpido por la entrada de la maestra, y mientras comenzaba la clase se encontró pensando en cómo buscar a su otro amigo, sabía que Hibari-san era mayor que él y que iba a la misma escuela pero no en qué grado iba. Tsuna decidió preguntarle a Yamamoto durante el tiempo libre para ir lo a buscar y saludar.

Al final no necesitaron buscar mucho, cuando iban saliendo para comenzar la búsqueda por los salones de alumnos mayores vieron a Hibari pasar por la puerta de su salón, tras el venia otro chico igual de mayor con los ojos y cabellos negros. Tsuna sabía que ese chico siempre estaba con Hibari-san mientras el hacia sus rondas por los pasillos para ver que todo estuviera en orden en la escuela.

—Sawada Tsunayoshi — Fue el saludo que le otorgó el mayor al pasar.

—Buenos días Hibari-san — Respondió en voz baja el castaño. Los compañeros de Tsuna escucharon atentamente el intercambio de palabras pues era sumamente extraño ver a alguien dirigirse al terror de la escuela y que no acabara golpeado por él.

—Hola Hibari — Yamamoto lo saludo con una gran sonrisa haciendo que Hibari desviara su mirada de Tsuna a él, sin embargo el saludo no le fue correspondido y Hibari siguió caminando de largo ignorando al niño con pelo negro de manera olímpica.

Las clases pasaban de manera regular, hasta la fecha Tsuna no se había metido en problemas como le había dicho a su abuelo, por más de las constantes burlas de Masaki, pero estaba bien, aún tenía a Yamamoto-kun de su lado y Masaki no se atrevía a hacerle algo más ya que era un secreto a voces que Hibari Kyoya era algo así como un amigo para él castaño. Cada semana recibía las llamadas de su padre, cuando este podía, de igual forma recibía algunas cartas de parte de su maestro Fon. Aun así Tsuna esperaba con ansias las vacaciones para volver a la mansión de Italia y poder ver a su hermano mayor, del cual no tenía ni una noticia ya que todos evitaban el tema.

Para el inicio de vacaciones Tsuna estaba más que impaciente por el acostumbrado viaje, sin embargo no quería irse sin despedirse de sus dos amigos (si es que podía llamar a Hibari así), por ello le pidió por favor a su madre para que lo llevara al parque donde se había acordado ver con ellos.

Una vez en el parque vio que Yamamoto estaba cerca de unas bancas hablando con otro chico más alto que él y de corto cabello gris.

—Hola Tsuna! — Yamamoto lo saludo al verlo llegar con ellos. — Este es Sasagawa- senpai

—Hola — Saludo tímidamente Tsuna, conocía al chico mayor de vista por algunos de los pasillos de la escuela.

— Así que tú eres Tsunayoshi-kun, Yamamoto me ha contado de ti. Eres el chico con el que se lleva bien Hibari ¡al Extremo!

— ¿Eh? No nos llevamos tan bien, Hibari-san da miedo.

—Si como sea, me tengo que ir, ¡nos vemos chicos!

—Nos vamos Sasagawa- senpai — Respondieron los chicos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿De que querías hablar Tsuna? — Preguntó Yamamoto una vez que se marchó el otro chico.

—Bueno… Solo quería despedirme de ti, todas las vacaciones de verano salgo de Nanimori.

—Ya veo, eso significa que no nos veremos hasta que vuelvas, en dos meses.

—Si, por eso quería venir a hablar contigo sin los demás de la escuela lo supieran.

— ¿Te vas con tus papás?

— Algo así, ellos me llevan hasta Italia y me dejan con mi abuelo y después se van de viaje a otro lado mientras yo me quedo en la mansión.

— ¿Mansión? ¡Tu abuelo es rico Tsuna!

—Eso creo. Como sea, en cuanto vuelva te llamaré a tu casa para que nos veamos ¿ok?

—Claro! Nos vemos en dos meses Tsuna. ¡Buena suerte en tu viaje!

Después de esa corta despedida con uno de sus amigos Tsuna se preparó para la siguiente plática. Se había quedado en ver con Hibari-san a una hora diferente que con Yamamoto ya que sabía que al chico más grande no le gustaban las multitudes. Sentado en la banca Tsuna cerró los ojos pasa repasar mentalmente uno de sus ejercicios de meditación que le había dejado su maestro, hasta la fecha ya lo tenía cumplido y no esperaba ver qué otras cosas le iban a mostrar estos meses.

Abrió los ojos cuando escucho su nombre.

—Hibari-san, buenos días.

A Hibari, el pequeño herbívoro lo confundía. Por un lado tenía ese aire de ingenuidad que solo le hacía querer protegerlo, pero luego podía notar en sus ojos una inteligencia mayor que la de sus compañeros y sus sentidos le avisaban peligro. Eso era lo que más le confundía, ¿Por qué sus sentidos detectaban el leve rastro de peligro en ese niño con grandes ojos color caramelo? Desde ese día en el parque donde habló con él por primera vez, no había podido sacárselo de la cabeza así que se decidió a observarlo a una distancia moderada hasta poder entender.

— ¿Qué quieres hoy, herbívoro?

—Ehhh — Comenzó a balbucear Tsuna, Hibari-san siempre le ponía nervioso. —Bueno no voy a estar todas las vacaciones en Nanimori, quería avisarle a Hibari-san por si no me veía en estos dos meses.

— ¿Te vas entonces?

—Sí, me voy mañana a Italia, con mi abuelo y mi padre.

—Humm — Fue lo único que dijo el de ojos metálicos para después quedar en silencio.

—Solo quería despedirme de Hibari-san, así que nos vemos en dos meses — Tsuna se animó a levantar su mirada del suelo para notar a los ojos al otro chico. El cual lo estaba mirando fijamente.

— Nos vemos entonces. Sawada Tsunayoshi. — Dijo para después dar media vuelva e irse del lugar, dejando a Tsuna solo en la banca.

Una vez que el otro chico se fue Tsuna suspiró. Hablar con Hibari-san siempre le daba miedo, a pesar de saludarlo casi a diario en el colegio, con su objetivo cumplido, Tsuna se dispuso a ir con su madre, ahora que se había despedido ya podía irse sin dejar ningún pendiente atrás.

* * *

Eso fue todo, quería mostrar un poco de la amistad de Tsuna con Yamamoto y lo que sea que tenga con Hibari hahahahj. Ahora los review

 **Shiho-Akemi** : Hola" Gracias por los lindos comentarios que me dejas en cada capitulo, ya te amo por eso hahhahash. Bueno en este cap Tsuna aun sigue en Nanimori, sin embargo el siguiente ya estará en Italia y habrá varios cambios en esa visita. En fin no digo más por el spoiler. Besos Rysol.

Y ese fue todo XD

Anímense a dejar comentarios, no como :´3 Para cualquier duda o aclaración también me pueden encontrar por Wattpad y MP, siempre ando por aqui rondando.

Cuídense y como bonus les dejo un pedasito del siguiente cap.

 _"—Si abuelo, ¿tenemos algo planeado para hoy?_

 _—Por el momento no, el día de mañana llega Fon para continuar con tu entrenamiento. La próxima semana me voy a Sicilia, Ganauche y Sara se ocuparan de ti._

 _—Si abuelo… ¿Ya me dirán dónde está mi hermano mayor?"_

Eso es todo.

Besos, Rysol~


	7. Chapter 7

Hola de nuevo, esta es una actualización sorpresa que iba a estar lista hasta el sábado. Pero ando viendo KHR de nuevo y acaba de aparecer Mukuro y me emocione y asdfgjkl. En fin, les dejo actualización para que se alegren como yo.

Esta vez no hay reviwes así que nos vemos abajo solo para notas finales.

Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Akira Amano-sensei. Si fueran míos ganaría dinero. Cosa que NO hago. Siempre se me olvida poner esto LOL

Perdón por lo errores de ortografía que puedan encontrar. Disfruten la lectura.

— Blablabla = Japones

— _Blablabla =_ Italiano

* * *

Parte I: ¿Y Xanxus?

Un niño de ojos acaramelados se encontraba al interior del automóvil que lo llevaría a la ya conocida mansión. El paisaje comenzaba a ser familiar por sus constantes visitas de todos los años.

Sawada Tsunayoshi suspiró por tercera vez en el día. Sus padres lo habían dejado en el aeropuerto junto con el guardián de su abuelo, Schnitten Brabanters, quien lo había recogido y al parecer era el encargado de llevarlo.

— ¿ _Todo bien, Sawada-san_?

— _¿Por qué nadie me quiere decir dónde está mi hermano mayor?_ — Había intentado de todo para que se lo digieran, su padre le cambiaba la conversación en las llamadas y las pocas cartas que tenía desde Italia de su abuelo no decía dónde estaba ahora.

— _Bueno Sawada-san… creo que es mejor que el Nono le diga a usted donde esta Xanxus-sama._

Algo malo debía de haber pasado para que rehusaran hablar todos del tema, incluso el chofer y acompañante que iban con ellos se habían tensado no más oír el nombre de su hermano. Definitivamente Tsuna necesitaba saber que pasaba.

Horas más tarde, Tsuna ingresaba a la mansión en la cual estaba su abuelo en la entrada esperándolo.

— _Abuelo, buenas tardes._

— _Buenas tardes Tsu-kun. ¿Fue bien el viaje?_

— _Si_

— _Bueno,_ _Schnitten te acompañará a dejar tus cosas en tu habitación. Después te espero en el saloncito para hablar._

Siguiendo con las indicaciones Tsuna siguió al guardián de la lluvia de su abuelo por los largos pasillos de la mansión. Por el camino iba saludando el personal de seguridad y limpieza que se iba encontrando pues el pequeño ya era conocido por pasar largos veranos en ese lugar.

En cuanto llegaron al pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones de Tsuna y Xanxus este pudo notar las diferencias, sus habitaciones se encontraban igual pero las de su hermano mayor no tenían su acostumbrada placa metálica indicando quien era el propietario. Dejando eso de lado por el momento, entro a su habitación, la cual contenía una gran cama de diferentes tonos azules y verdes, las paredes estaban del mismo color crema. Dentro de la habitación también se encontraba un ropero y un escritorio de color azul junto con un pequeño sillón y una mesita de noche, frente a la pared se encontraba estanterías con algunos libros que Tsuna había ido leyendo en su estancia en la mansión cerca de las ventanas que daban al jardín trasero de la mansión donde debajo de ellas había un puff de color azul.

Tsuna dejo su mochila en la cama como siempre. Sara, la sirvienta que su hermano mayor había dejado para que le ayudase, vendría más tarde con su maleta y acomodaría sus cosas. El guardián de su abuelo lo había dejado solo en la habitación mientras Tsuna pasaba por el baño adjunto de su cuarto. En cuanto salió de su habitación y procurando que nadie lo viera, fue directo al cuarto que sabía era la oficina de Xanxus, suponía que estaría cerrado con llave pero aun así lo intentó. Cerrado. Volviendo sobre sus pasos lo intento en la puerta de color negro, nunca había intentado entrar por su cuenta, giro la chapa de la puerta y asombrosamente estaba abierto y sin seguro.

Lentamente ingresó al cuarto de su hermano mayo, encendiendo las luces de camino. El cuarto no era diferente al suyo, solo cambiaba los colores y las largas estanterías de libros de diferentes idiomas que estaban frente a la habitación. Las ventanas estaban cerradas y sobre su escritorio no había ni una pizca de polvo así como la cama pulcramente hecha.

Tsuna comenzó a buscar por todos lados alguna pista que lo ayudara a saber dónde estaba Xanxus, pero al cabo de un rato aún no había encontrado nada. Suponía que la información podría estar en la oficina pero no sabía cómo abrirla aun. Dejando esa incógnita por el momento, decidía ir al saloncito donde sabía que estaría su abuelo.

— _¿Todo bien Tsuna-kun?_ —Le preguntó su abuelo en cuanto entro al salón donde tenían té y galletas preparado para los dos. Su abuelo se encontraba en uno de los sillones de color crema junto con uno papeles en la mano y una taza de té en la otra, en la misma habitación se encontraban los seis guardianes de su abuelo.

— _Si abuelo, ¿tenemos algo planeado para hoy?_

— _Por el momento no, el día de mañana llega Fon para continuar con tu entrenamiento. La próxima semana me voy a Sicilia, Ganauche y Sara se ocuparan de ti._

— _Si abuelo… ¿Ya me dirán dónde está mi hermano mayor?_

El noveno Vongola se quedó en silencio ante esa pregunta. Aun no sabía si era correcto ocultarle la verdad a Tsuna. El que ahora había pasado a ser un candidato para ser su sucesor, durante el incidente de la cuna Enrico había sido encontrado ahogado y Federico había salido lastimado en un tiroteo y actualmente seguía grabe en el hospital. Solo quedaba Massimo, sin embargo Timoteo sabía que si hijo no estaba hecho de un material resistente para hacerse cargo de Vongola. Su hijo solo podía dirigir a la familia a otra generación de asesinatos y muertes. Eso sin contar la mala relación que tenía con CEDEF y los problemas que había tenido siempre que iba a ser trabajos con al familias aliadas de Vongola. No. Tsunayoshi era, hasta el momento, el sucesor más seguro para Vongola. Lo que había comenzado en ayuda para el control de las flamas del chico (que seguramente terminaría siendo parte del CEFED) se había convertido en algo más serio.

— _Xanxus no está en este momento con nosotros. No lo verás por una buena temporada, él está bien. Seguro en donde está ahora._

— _Pero, exactamente ¿_ dónde está? ¿No me lo puedes decir, abuelo?

— _Lo siento pero no. Ese es una información que no puedo compartir contigo Tsunayoshi-kun._

Sabiendo que era probable que su abuelo no le digiera nada más sobre ese tema, Tsuna se limitó a tomar el té que le ofrecían escuchando a medias las conversaciones que ocurrían a su alrededor. Al parecer un amigo de su abuelo y amigo de la familia estaba muy grave y su abuelo pensaba que era hora de mandar un tutor para ayudar a su hijo. Cavallone, al parecer era la familia. Sin darle demasiada importancia Tsuna terminó su té y pidió permiso para ir a su habitación. [1]

Al parecer Sara había pasado por ahí ya que sus cosas estaban ordenadas en sus respectivos lugares así como también había dejado una jarra y un vaso con agua para él. Tsuna pasó por la puerta que conectaba a su cuarto de juegos, ahí se encontraban distintos juguetes para niños de su edad, si bien había unas cosas nuevas como el nuevo ordenador negro que descansaba en su escritorio. Así como nuevos libros de texto que al parecer eran de temas más variados que los que tenía en su dormitorio.

Acercándose al escritorio Tsuna notó que había un libro apoyado en la superficie junto con una nota. " _Tsuna, encontré este libro en la biblioteca. Creo que te puede ayudar en algunas preguntas que aun tienes con respecto a las flamas. Tu abuelo, Timoteo"._ Si bien el libro estaba en italiano, con lo que actualmente sabia Tsuna del idioma podía leerlo. Sin tener nada mejor que hacer se dispuso a leerlo.

Extrañaba las horas de trabajo y estudio con su hermano y ver como este peleaba con su amigo Squalo. Soltando un suspiro Tsuna se prometió averiguar dónde estaba actualmente Xanxus, así tuviera que forzar la cerradura de su oficina.

* * *

[1] Actualmente Tsuna tiene 8 años. En el canon Tsuna es menor que Dino por 7 años así que Dino en este momento tiene 15 años aun y si recordamos en las memorias de Dino cuando se encontró con Reborn no podía tener más de 17 años y era el ex alumno de Reborn hasta que el Noveno mando a llamarlo para ir a entrenar a Tsuna. Esto resuelve la duda de por que no apareció Reborn entrenando a Tsuna al principio. Estoy jugando con lo Canon agregando cosas mías pero sin torcerlo del todo.

Y eso fue todo, si tienen alguna duda más pueden enviar PM y se las responderé, las actualizaciones pueden que sean más rápidas ahora que ando de vacaciones, pero no se ilusionen mucho. Bien me puedo ir de parranda 3 meses sin actu.

En fin espero que les haya gustado, seguiré viendo el anime y escribiendo el capitulo 9 (Que esta muy bueno por cierto)

Besos, Rysol~


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! Otra vez aqui :´3

Gracias por los hermosos comentarios, me sorprende que esta loca idea les guste XD

De comento tenemos un mini salto en el tiempo, nos vemos abajo con los reviews y las notas finales.

Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Akira Amano-sensei. Yo solo los tomo prestados por que YOLO.

— Bla bla bla = Japonés

— _Bla bla bla =_ Italiano

* * *

Parte I: Al paso de los años

Ese día Tsuna se encontraba entrenando con su maestro Fon, llevaba ya un mes en Italia y aún no había podido averiguar donde estaba su hermano Xanxus, tampoco había podido hablar con el mejor amigo de su hermano, Squalo.

Las vacaciones pasadas habían intentado por algunos medios abrir la oficina de su hermano, evitando ser descubierto por alguien de la mansión. Sin embargo el esfuerzo había sido en vano, luego descubriría que la puerta estaba sellada por medio de las llamas del cielo de su abuelo.

Acabadas las vacaciones había ingresado a un nuevo curso escolar, y ahora con nueve años las cosas en la escuela seguían de manera normal, Tsuna comenzaba a sobresalir entre sus compañeros por sus buenas calificaciones y su flexibilidad a la hora de hacer deportes, aun así Masaki había demostrado tener algo contra Tsuna. Si el chico sacaba mejores calificaciones que él o era mejor en las clases de educación física, Masaki se vengaba en los pasillos, en las horas libres. Cuando los profesores no estaban a la vista y Tsuna se alejaba de Yamamoto. Si bien Tsuna sabía que podía derrotar a Masaki y sus amigos cuando quisiera, le había prometido a su Shifu no usar las habilidades como medio de venganza y puesto que las cosas que le hacia Masaki no eran más que cosas de niños, había decidido no usarlas a menos que fuera algo grave.

—Concéntrate, Tsuna — Actualmente Tsuna estaba luchando con su maestro en el arte del Kenpo, arte del cual se había hecho muy bueno. No tanto como para ganarle a su maestro en algunas peleas, pero lo suficientemente bueno para poder estar a la par de una persona adulta.

Los días de la mansión lo dividía entre su entrenamiento de artes marciales mixtas (el cual incluía la meditación), tiempo en ejercicios para controlar su flama (impartidos por su abuelo o alguno de sus guardianes) y tiempo de estudios. Ese año su abuelo había insistido en que tomará clases de historia y geografía universal, así como materias diversas como aprendizaje del inglés y francés junto con clases de música y materias diversas que lo ayudarían a su formación.

Durante su tiempo había notado que Enrico y Federico no estaban más en la mansión, al parecer Enrico se había ahogado hace algunos meses y Federico estaba en el hospital con pocas posibilidades de curarse. Eso dejaba a Tsuna solo preocupándose por Massimo, el hijo mayor de su abuelo, el cual evitaba lo más posible. Sin embargo aún tenía momentos donde no podía evitarlo.

Hace unas semanas, por ejemplo, se había ido al salón de lecturas de lado izquierdo de la mansión, evitaba ir a ese lado ya que en ese lugar se encontraban los aposentos de los hijos del Noveno, sin embargo ese día estaba buscando un libro que, según uno de los empleados, estaba en esa parte de la mansión en una de las estanterías del salón.

Tsuna ingresó al salón y en cuanto encontró el libro que estaba buscando se sentó en uno de los sillones más alejados de la puerta, si Massimo entraba tendría el tiempo suficiente para esconderse. Después de unos minutos de lectura se escuchó como abrían las puertas del salón. Tsuna rápidamente se metió en el hueco entre un sillón de la última estantería, a menos que supieras donde mirar específicamente, no se podía ver a simple vista, después Tsuna uso una de las técnicas que le había enseñado Xanxus, cerrando los ojos se concentró en pasar desapercibido con todas sus fuerzas, si lo hacía bien su "presencia" no iba a ser detectada por lo demás y a menos que lo encontrarán no se enteraría que él estaba ahí.

Se comenzaron a escuchar tres voces diferentes, una de ellas Tsuna lo reconocía como la voz de Massimo.

— _La situación se está complicando cada días más con esa familia, todos los experimentos de pruebas han estado saliendo fallidos. Y aun así esas basuras se atreven a pedirle más dinero a Vongola para seguir experimentando._ — La voz era del todo reconocida para Tsuna, el cual estaba más que confundido con esa conversación. ¿Experimentos?

— _Si esto se nos sale de la mano el Nono podría enterarse y nos comenzarían a perseguir como a ellos._ — La otra voz desconocida era de mujer, sin embargo la siguiente persona en hablar era la voz ya conocida de Massimo.

— _Eso no pasará, Lilia, mi padre no tiene ningún conocimiento sobre nuestros tratos con la familia Estraneo. Él no tiene la misma perspectiva de nosotros de cuanto nos beneficiaría un trato con esa familia cuando hayan hecho el arma perfecta. Vongola volverá a sus días de gloria_. — Tsuna procuró no hacer ningún ruido mientras Massimo seguía hablando. Su sensación graciosa (o híper intuición como había aprendido que se llamada, si bien la de él aún no estaba del todo desarrollada) le advirtió que era algo importante, algo parecido había ocurrido el día que su abuelo le había dicho que su hermano mayor estaba desaparecido. — _La Vongola actual es débil, pero eso cambiará cuando yo tomé el control,_ — continuó — _Así quédense tranquilos, autorizaré el traslado del dinero a la cuenta del jefe de la familia Estraneo_.

La primera voz volvió a hablar. — _¿Y qué pasará si esos experimentos no tienen éxito, jefe?_

— _Eso lo resolveremos cuando llegue el momento, si es que llega. Eso es todo, pueden regresar a sus funciones normales. Síganme informando de los procesos de la familia._

Unos minutos después las tres presencias de la habitación habían desaparecido, Tsuna esperó un poco más antes de salir. Después de ese intento había tenido aún más cuidado en toparse con Massimo, no había entendido al cien por ciento de que iba la plática, pero si intuición le decía que era importante… y peligroso.

— Eso es todo por hoy, Tsuna. — La práctica de ese día había sido más rápida de lo normal.

— Hai, gracias Fon-shifu.

—Según me informó el Noveno hoy saldrías de la mansión, ¿no? — Esto era una novedad que su abuelo le había dado, al parecer podría salir hoy a explorar un poco Italia.

— Sí, pero al parecer tendría que ser acompañado con otras personas. Ganauche-san me va a llevar y traer y dos amigos más del abuelo y mi papá me van a estar vigilando. — Tsuna se quedó en silencio un rato — Shifu, ¿sabes por qué el abuelo insiste en tener tanta protección cerca de mí?

Esta había sido una de las preguntas que le habían estado rondando por la mente en los últimos días, al principio pensaba que era solo porque su abuelo era rico. Pero era su abuelo el que tenía el dinero. No él ni su padre.

— Eso es, mi querido alumno, algo que yo por el momento no te puedo responder.

—Nadie me da las respuestas a mis preguntas Shifu — respondió Tsuna mientras un pequeño puchero se extendía por su boca. Si bien no podía culpar a su maestro por ello.

—Tu abuelo tendrá sus razones Tsuna. Pero es mejor te que apresures para cambiarte y alistarte para salir.

Al niño de ojos acaramelados le gustaba la calma y tranquilidad que tenía la presencia de su maestro. Tenía una paciencia infinita al parecer.

Una hora más tarde Tsuna acababa de bañarse y alistarse para su salida, se encontraba emocionado por ella, era la primera vez que le iban a dejar explorar Italia a su gusto. Mientras terminaba de ponerse la sencilla chaqueta azul que llevaba para hoy, tocaron a su puerta y seguido de un leve "pase" de él se abrió para mostrar al que sería uno de sus guías de hoy. Se trataba del guardián del rayo de su abuelo.

— _¿Ya está listo Tsunayoshi-sama?_

— _Si, Ganauche-san_.

— _Bien, si me sigue al salón principal por favor_. — Mientras iban caminando el guardián del rayo comenzó a explicarle la salida. — _El Noveno ha dicho que todos los gastos correrían por su cuenta, así que si desea algo por favor hágamelo saber y lo tendrá. Hoy iremos a "Lago di torre", también iremos a "il Planetario di Roma" y por ultimo una vuelta por el coliseo romano._

Los lugares eran conocido por Tsuna gracias a las clases de Italiano que había tenido, donde aparte del idioma le habían enseñado los principales centros turísticos del país.

Cuando llegaron al salón principal de la mansión había dos personas junto a su abuelo sentado en los sillones. Una de ellas era una mujer joven, entre 20 y 22 años. Tenía el pelo castaño claro y unos sorprendentes ojos morados. La otra persona era un hombre, joven de igual manera, de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color.

— _Oh ya estás aquí Tsu-kun, permítan me que te presente a los que hoy será tus acompañantes_ — El noveno se giró hacia la primera chica. — _Ella es Orégano y él es Pepper_ — dijo apuntando a la persona de baja estatura — _Ellos dos trabajan en la misma empresa que tu padre Tsuna._

Una vez que se presentaron los dos y Tsuna el noveno prosiguió. — _Irán en auto con Ganauche como conductor. Tsuna, sigue las instrucciones de ellos y no te separes de ellos por ningún motivo._

Las últimas palabras de su abuelo, hicieron que Tsuna tuviera aún más preguntas, ¿Por qué se preocupaban tanto por la seguridad?, ¿corrían algún peligro?, ¿Por qué su abuelo insistía en educarlo tanto? Preguntas y más preguntas.

Bueno al menos esta salida lo ayudaría a relajarse un poco.

Si supiera lo que se avecinaba, lo hubiera pensado dos veces.

* * *

Los dejaré con el suspenso XD El próximo capitulo será posteado el **Sabado** y ese será el día de actualización. Ahora los reviews:

 **Shiho-Akemi:** En este creo que te dejo con más dudas y suspenso que antes XD Y no estoy acostumbrada a escribir algo tan dramático así que no prometo muchas lagrimas, gracias por comentar :D Y Si, Xanxus esta bien, encerrado en el hielo pero bien. Despues sabrá donde esta y como sale de ahí muajajja. Besos!

 **Vcky Chancin:** Oh si, las despedidas son más que tristes, luego hay que tomar en cuenta que para Tsuna, Xanxus era prácticamente como su hermano y pasaban mucho tiempo junto en los años anteriores. Y la intuición de Tsuna es de gran ayuda incluso en el canon asi que hay que esperar grandes cosas de el. Besos Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :3

Bueno eso, eso fue todo. Yo por el momento ire a terminar el capitulo 10 y terminar el arco de ver el arco de Varia del anime XDD

Bye bye

Rysol~


	9. Chapter 9

Hola! Técnicamente aun es sábado así que les traigo el capitulo 9 :3

El próximo lo subiría el siguiente sábado, si es que no aparezco muerta antes al ver sus reacciones al capitulo. En fin disfruten de la lectura

Los personajes son de Akira Amano-sensei. Lastimosamente

— Bla bla bla = Japones

— _Bla bla bla = Italiano_

* * *

Parte I: Salida

La situación en la que se encontraba en este momento Tsuna era algo tensa, después de haberse presentado ante las nuevas personas con las que estaría tratando el día de hoy fue conducido al automóvil junto con todos los demás menos su abuelo. Orégano y Pepper habían permanecido en silencio, la primera tenía un celular en la mano y el segundo una computadora donde tecleaba apuradamente en su lugar.

El viaje fue largo y silencioso, aun así internamente Tsuna se alegraba de poder salir de la mansión por primera vez. Estar en la mansión le gustaba pero esperaba conocer más de Roma y sus alrededores, luego estaban las personas que estaban en el automóvil con él, su abuelo le había dicho que eran compañeros del trabajo de su padre pero Tsuna sabía que su padre trabajaba en recorriendo el mundo siendo Minero así que no sabía que estas personas con trajes trabajaran junto con él. Bueno, suponía que ya le preguntaría a su padre la próxima vez que lo viera.

Pronto llegaron al _Lago di torre,_ era una plaza muy conocida por los turistas, ese día se notaban algunas personas por aquí y por allá tomando fotografías de los templos. Cuando iba a bajar del coche noto una mano en el hombro.

— No se separe de mi Tsunayoshi-sama, en dado caso que algo pase primero que nada busque refugio y no se preocupe por nosotros. — La que le hablaba, en el idioma natal de Tsuna era Orégano, y su bien había muchas personas por la plaza, las medidas de seguridad que estaban tomando con el eran absurdas en su opinión. Asintiendo a lo dicho bajaron los tres del coche. Por el momento el guardián de su abuelo se quedaría en el auto esperando por ellos.

La zona donde se encontraban estaba rodeada de altos edificios de color crema, todos al estilo antiguo. En el centro se encontraban los restos de antiguos templos romanos, acercándose más al área de seguridad Tsuna pudo notar algo paseando por las ruinas.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Dijo apuntando al animal que se movía con toda seguridad por las ruinas abandonadas.

—Estos templos han sido el hogar de gatos por algunos años. ¿Quisiera verlos más de cerca? [1]

¿Gatos?, ¿Quién no quisiera ver gatos? Asintiendo ante la pregunta de la mujer, caminaron alrededor de la plaza hasta que llegaron a una pequeña escalera roja, la cual llevaba hacia abajo. Bajando las escaleras se encontraban mesitas de color verde y una gran puerta hacia una tienda, la cual al parecer era de recuerdos con temática de gatos, obviamente.

— _Buongiorno, ragazzo_ [2] — De la tienda salió una señora de mediana edad con un delantal rosa y un gato blanco en los brazos.

— _Buongiorno_ — respondió automáticamente Tsuna, detrás de la señora había aún más gatos de distintos colores. Entrando en la tienda Tsuna pudo notar los distintos productos que vendían, comenzó a buscar algo para llevarles a sus amigos. A Yamamoto-kun le gustaban más los perros pero apreciaría el regalo, en cuanto a Hibari-san, Tsuna había notado el gusto que este le tenía a las cosas pequeñas.

En una pared había pequeños llaveros con diversas formas, no solo de gatos. Tsuna decidió tomar uno de una golondrina azul, sabiendo que a su alegre amigo le gustaría. Después tomó una de un pollito redondo y amarillo.

Buscando entre los demás animales vio otro llavero, este era de un adorable león anaranjado. Una vez que los había escogido se los llevó a Orégano, quien lo había seguido por la tienda.

— ¿Quieres solo estos?

— Sip, a Mamma le quiero comprar otra cosa.

Una vez con los regalos pagados, fueron a dar una vuelta por los distintos puestos de golosinas que había por el área. El clima era perfecto para estar afuera. Tiempo después se dirigieron al otro lugar del recorrido. El planetario de Roma era bien conocido por sus enormes e interesantes salas recreativas por todo el lugar.

La entrada fue fácil, a pesar de la fila que estaba en la entrada principal. Pepper los condujo por la puerta pasando de largo la fila, dentro había distintas actividades por hacer y desde la entrada se podían escuchar las voces y risas de niños de todas las edades. Comenzaron a caminar por las distintas áreas del planetario, probando algunos juegos en el camino, Tsuna se la estaba pasando de maravilla, esperaba que la próxima vez pudiera venir con su familia.

Tsuna no supo lo que sucedió después. Pasado una hora Tsuna fue conducido a un puesto para tener el almuerzo, la comida Italiana salía tan buena, mayormente el menú de la mansión era delicioso pero en general la comida estaba bien.

Minutos después se estaba dirigiendo al baño dentro del planetario, una vez ahí se encerró en unos de los cubículos del baño, Pepper estaba afuera esperándolo, cuando estaba por abrir la puerta para salir lo sintió. Si intuición avisaba peligro si abría la puerta. Escuchó como dos personas gruñían y peleaban fuera del baño. Instintivamente Tsuna sabía que si salía por esa puerta lo iban a atrapar, pero si se quedaba correría la misma suerte.

— _¿Dónde está el niño?_ — Una fuerte voz se hizo presente. Y esa voz fue la que saco a Tsuna de su estupor, mirando a todas las direcciones aun dentro del cubículo encontró la entrada del conducto de ventilación. Recordaba haber visto una pequeña ventana al otro lado del baño. Ahora se escuchaban más gritos fuera del baño.

— _¡Revisen todo!_

— _Si jefe_

Usando las técnicas que había aprendido de su Shifu, Tsuna logro subir a la puerta del cubículo del baño mientras trataba de abrir el conducto de ventilación. Con un poco de fuerza logro que este se abriera y mientras ingresaba rápidamente por la rejilla vio como abrían violentamente la puerta del cuarto de baño. Escondiendo su presencia lo mejor que podía Tsuna se quedó muy quieto en su lugar.

— _Sé que estás ahí, mocoso. Sal y esto será rápido._ — en el baño había entrado un hombre con traje completamente negro, en su mano portaba lo que parecía ser un arma de corto alcance. — _¡Donde estas mocoso, no tienes más donde esconderte!_ — El hombre vio entonces la pequeña ventana que estaba como Tsuna recordaba, abierta de ambos lado.

El hombre se asomó por la ventana, junto con otros dos más que habían entrado detrás de él. — _¡Búsquenlo! El niño de los Vongola debe de haber salido por aquí._

Vongola… ese era el apellido de la familia de su abuelo. Cuando Tsuna vio que dejaban el baño no se atrevió a moverse aun. Pasaron unos 5 minutos antes de que volviera a respirar normalmente y comenzara a moverse para bajarse de donde estaba.

Lentamente Tsuna bajó y manteniendo sus sentidos alertas abrió la puerta del baño. Su intuición aun le advertía peligro. A fuera la escena no era la misma. Había unos hombres tirados vestidos con el mismo traje que los hombres que entraron al baño. Cerca de ahí noto a Pepper recostado en el piso y corriendo fue a acercarse a él.

— _¡Pepper! ¿Qué está pasando, donde esta Orégano?_

— _¡Tsunayoshi-sama! ¡Está bien!_ — Pepper se agarraba fuertemente el costado izquierdo donde una fea mancha negra había comenzado a aparecer en el antes pulcro traje negro.

—Sí, logre esconderme en los conductos de ventilación del baño, pero ¿Que esta pasando? — Sin darse cuenta había pasado a hablar en su idioma natal y ahora miraba al hombre con expresión preocupada.

— No tengo tiempo para explicárselo Tsunayoshi-sama, solo no debe permitir que estas personas lo atrapen. Defiéndase todo lo que pueda. Ya le avise a su abuelo y la ayuda esta en camino. — Pepper hizo una mueca por el dolor causado, dando como resultado que Tsuna se preocupara más.

— Ahora escúcheme bien, — Continuó — Debe de salir de aquí y buscar a Orégano y a Ganauche. Rápido.

— Pero ¿y tú?

— Yo estoy bien pero no puedo caminar por el momento. Haga lo que le digo Tsunayoshi-sama. Encuéntrelos y manténganse a salgo. Ahora corra. ¡Ya!

Dándole una mirada al hombre que aún estaba recostado en la pared y ahora se veía más pálido, Tsuna comenzó a corres evitando los grupos de gente que corrían como histéricas por todo el lugar. El igual deseaba cerrar los ojos y que todo acabara pero no, recordaba lo que le dijo su maestro. Hay que mantener la calma en los momentos de tensión.

Saliendo de la zona, Tsuna trato de encontrar a Orégano pero no había rastro de ella por ninguna parte. Entonces se asomó por la gran ventana que daba al patio delantero del planetario y la vio. También al guardián de su abuelo. Se encontraban los dos protegiéndose detrás de un coche, Tsuna podía apreciar el brazo lastimado de Ganauche desde esta distancia, el otro brazo lo usaba para disparar contra los atacantes del otro lado de la carretera. Orégano por otro lado se encontraba a su lado usando de la misma manera una pistola negra para defenderse.

El castaño no sabía si quedarse dentro del planetario era la mejor opción o ir a resguardarse con ellos. Sin pensarlo más salió por la puerta principal tratando de pasar inadvertido junto con toda la gente que salía a resguardase. Ya estaba más cerca. Orégano lo vio a unos 50 metros de ellos e hizo una señal de advertencia mientras gritaba su nombre y se volteaba, provocando que cayera de donde se encontraba por el impacto de bala que recibió en el hombro derecho.

Congelado en su lugar Tsuna sintió como unos fuertes brazos lo sujetaban por la espalda mientras una horrible sensación recorría su cuerpo entero a causa de su intuición. " _No"_ fue lo último que alcanzo a escuchar de Ganauche mientras se lo llevaban.

* * *

[1] Aunque parezca muy raro, existe de verdad ese lugar y los gatos son los amos y señores. Se me hizo muy lindo de poner

[2] Esto es muy obvio pero aun asi lo pondré. _"Buenos días niño"_

Ugh espero que no me matan por dejarlo en la parte más buena XD Hasta el siguiente sábado sabrán que paso

Ahora los reviews:

Shiho-Akemi : Creo que en este capitulo te dejo aun más dudas no? Lo siento por eso y si digo el orden como se van conociendo los personajes series spoiler, pero creo que ya es muy predecible. Gracias por comentar

Vicky Chacin C. -P: Gracias por comentar siempre :´) Efectivamente, Tsuna se enterará de todo tarde que temprano, veremos como lo va a tomar.

Nos vemos el próximo sábado y aprovecho para recordares que estoy a solo un MP de distancia :´D

Feliz semana santa

Rysol~


	10. Chapter 10

Hola buenas noches mis chiquitines! '¿como están? Hoy les estoy dejando el capitulo en la madrugada por que YOLO. No podía dormir y me puse a escribir los capítulos siguientes.

Los veo en la parte de abajo, POR FAVOR LEAN LAS NOTAS FINALES.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Akira Amamo-Sensei. La que por cierto nos debería dar más de KHR

Blablabla = Japones

 _Blablabla = Italiano_

* * *

Parte I: Momentos de tensión

Congelado en su lugar Tsuna sintió como unos fuertes brazos lo sujetaban por la espalda mientras una horrible sensación recorría su cuerpo entero a causa de su intuición. " _No"_ fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar de Ganauche mientras se lo llevaban.

Su primera reacción fue defenderse, poner en práctica lo que su maestro le había enseñado esos años. Su codo se estampo contra la cara del hombre que lo sostenía provocando que este lo soltara y Tsuna cayera al suelo levantándose segundos después para tomar forma de una de las poses básicas del kenpo. Su cuerpo giró rápidamente para poder dar una patada a su atacante derribándolo en el proceso. Otro hombre venia hacía el por la derecha, su intuición le hizo agacharse justo cuando las balas pasaban por encima de su cabeza.

Desde su sitio pudo ver a Ganauche defendiéndose como podía. Orégano al parecer había caído inconsciente a su lado. Su intuición le dijo que tenía que correr hacia ellos lo más rápido posible si no quería que lo atraparan y eso intento. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo e intento ir hacia ahí, sin embargo no pudo llegar a su destino al ser tomado fuertemente del brazo a solo medio camino de su objetivo.

— _Tú vienes conmigo, mocoso. Veremos cuanto vales para el Noveno Vongola._ — Tsuna intento zafarse y seguir defendiéndose lo más que pudiera pero el hombre lo tenía inmovilizado en el lugar. Comenzando a gritar Tsuna notó como recibía un golpe en la nuca y el mundo se comenzó a desenfocar y dar vueltas hasta ponerse todo negro llevándolo a la inconsciencia.

* * *

Estaba soñando, o más bien recordando. Volvía a tener seis años y se encontraba en la mansión, ese día le tocaba estar al cuidado de su hermano, ellos dos se encontraban en uno de los hermosos jardines que poseía la misión, en el área donde estaban se podía observar un hermoso gazebo de mármol blanco en cuyo interior había una especie de confortables asientos para poder pasar el rato. Fuera del gazebo había una pequeña mesa y sillas a su alrededor para tomar el té.

— No te duermas, basura. — Tsuna, que hasta ese momento había estado recostado en uno de los asiento y apoyado en una de las blancas columnas miró a su hermano mayor. Este se encontraba en el mismo asiento que el aparentemente leyendo unos papeles muy interesantes.

— Pero estoy aburrido Xanxus-nii — Tsuna respondió con un adorable puchero asomándose por su boca y dejando caer el libro que hasta hace un momento, fingía leer.

— Si este tan aburrido termina de leer el libro, mocoso. Nunca aprenderás italiano de otra manera. — Si bien no le gustaba la forma que tenía el mocoso de dirigirse a él, lo toleraba ya que sabía que al viejo no le gustaría que su adorado nieto saliera herido.

— No quiero leer más.— Cerrando el libro se recostó mejor en el confortable asiento. El cielo hoy estaba tan limpio y sin nubes, una imagen que le resultaba muy calmada. — Xanxus-nii, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Su hermano mayor solo dio una especie de gruñido aun sin apartar la vista de sus papeles, eso valía como un sí, o eso creía. — Todos aquí hablan de Vongola y se refieren al abuelito como " _Nono_ " pero, ¿Qué es Vongola?

Ante esa pregunta Xanxus volteo su mirada para fijarla en el renacuajo junto a él.

— Vongola es una de las mayores empresas de todo el mundo, no es que un mocoso como tú lo pueda entender. Vongola tiene negocios en casi todos los sectores del mundo…— Se quedó callado un segundo como para decidir si continuar o no. — También tenemos otro trabajo pero ese lo aprenderás cuando seas más que una pequeña basura.

—Hummm — Tsuna escuchaba a su hermano mayor mientras seguía mirando el cielo, era tan relajante.

—Y el viejo es el _Nono_ ya que es el actual jefe de todo Vongola, el noveno en su puesto. Y ahora pequeña basura, deja de molestar y termina de leer el libro.

—Si Xanxus-nii — Dijo Tsuna aun sin apartar la mirada del cielo, ahora tenía tanto sueño… tanto. Sintió como le arrebataban el libro y lo tapaban con algo calientito con olor a bosque y algo más fuerte, como a quemado. Cerrando los ojos le dio la bienvenida al sueño.

* * *

" _Es solo un recuerdo, no estoy con mi hermano mayor más"_ se dijo Tsuna en cuanto abrió los ojos. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, cuando despertó no supo si era de día o de noche ni en qué lugar estaba, la cabeza de Tsuna aún se encontraba mareada por el golpe. Registró el lugar donde se encontraba, era una habitación oscura con pocos muebles dentro de ella. Se podía ver una puerta de metal en una esquina, una mesa cerca de él junto con una silla de madera.

El lugar donde él estaba acostado era un viejo y oliente sillón azul marino. Incorporándose notó las manos amarradas en la espalda y la cadena que encerraba sus pies a uno de los barrotes de la ventada cerrada detrás de Tsuna.

Intentó desamarrar sus manos notando como la piel ardía donde la soga raspaba.

— _Así que ya estas despierto, mocoso_ — En la entrada de la puerta de metal, ahora abierta se encontraba un hombre vestido totalmente de negro, su cabello era de color rojo y desde la distancia donde estaba Tsuna podía ver sus ojos verdes brillando en la oscuridad. — _Ahora vamos a averiguar qué tan importante eres para Vongola._

Detrás del hombre había dos sujetos más, uno de ellos era una mujer.

— _Puedes hablar, o te comieron la lengua los ratones ¿eh?_ — El hombre de cabello rojo entro al cuarto y tomo asiento en la única silla del lugar. Los otros dos se quedaron afuera, dentro el cuarto ahora nuevamente cerrado. — _¿Quieres saber dónde estas no? Estas muy lejos de casa niño._

Tsuna seguía sin decir ninguna palabra, no sabía quiénes eran esas personas ni que es lo que querían de él.

— _¿Dónde estoy?_ — se animó a preguntar mientras aún seguía intentando desamarrarse las manos.

— _Veo que si puedes hablar después de todo. Voy a satisfacer tu curiosidad, estamos en la Toscana. Bienvenido a la zona de experimentación de la familia Estraneo._

* * *

Chan chan chan! No me maten. Siento que capitulo sea muy corto pero mi musa no trabajo más. Lo que me lleva a..

 **ESTOY EN BUSCA DE BETA PARA ESTA HISTORIA.**

No importa la experiencia (De hecho nunca he tenido beta), solo que haya visto el anime/manga al menos una vez, tenga algo de tiempo libro (principalmente no noche) y buena redacción/ ortografía. Si alguien esta interesado me puse enviar un Mensaje Privo y es muy probable que le responda el mismo día, gracias :´D

Ahora los reviews:

97fizhy03dt : Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar el fic, como ves en este capitulo se despejan las dudas aunque era algo predecible. Desde casa hielo a piña también. Besos!

Shiho-Akemi: Creeme que sufro tanto como ustedes al ver a nuestro pequeño Tsu-kun en sus manos ;-; Y los demás personajes aparecerán en distintos ordenes pero todos estan confirmados LOL, Gracias por comentar! Besos nena!

Nikopelucas: Muuuuchas gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste esta loca idea. Y en este capitulo se resuelven las dudas sobre eso jejeje. Besos!

Y eso fue todo hoy, nos vemos el próximo **Sábado** con el siguiente capitulo en el que abra piña colada para todos! . Besos!

Rysol~


	11. Chapter 11

Hola chiquitines! Les traigo su capitulo semanal para que no mueran 3

Aprovecho para comentarles que ya tengo beta y es la hermosa **Jud-chan.**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, me llamo Rysol y no Akira Amano.

— Bla bla bla = Japonés

— _Bla bla bla =_ Italiano

" _Blablabla" =_ Pensamientos

* * *

Parte I: Escape parte 1

El nombre de la familia removió algo en la mente de Tsuna, había escuchado ese nombre en algún lado.

— _Ahora, te preguntaras que haces aquí, bueno te lo diré. Fuimos contratados para deshacernos de ti, alguien de tu propia familia quería que desaparecieras para siempre._ — Ahí fue cuando Tsuna lo recordó.

¡Claro! Massimo estaba hablando de esta familia el día que entró a la biblioteca. Ahora recordaba que Massimo les había dado dinero para continuar con algún tipo de experimentos.

— _Pero no te preocupes pequeño Vongola. No nos desharemos tan fácil de ti, aun nos puedes servir antes de dejar este mundo._ — Con una señal el hombre y la mujer que custodiaban la puerta se acercaron, la mujer abrió el candado que sujetaba la cadena de sus piernas. " _Es mi oportunidad para escapar de aquí"_

— _Llévenlo junto con los otros niños._ — Ordenó el hombre de pelo rojo. Tsuna se dejó conducir hacia la puerta. Al parecer estaba en una especie de sótano, caminaron por un largo pasillo oscuro hasta que subieron por unas escaleras, al llegar a la parte de arriba Tsuna tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento mientras estos se acostumbraban a la reciente luz. — _Sigue caminando niño._ — Quien lo había dicho era el otro hombre que lo tenía sujeto de las manos en la espalda. Caminaron por otro pasillo, este más grande que el anterior. Aquí y allá se veían hombres con traje, algunos incluso armados con algunas ametralladoras, por el camino habían diferentes puertas, todas ellas de color blanco.

Giraron varias veces en algunas partes del camino. Tsuna iba atento por si encontraba alguna salida pero hasta el momento todas las puertas por donde pasaban eran iguales y con guardias, ninguna daba la sensación de salida del lugar.

Después de unos cinco minutos caminando, llegaron al final de un pasillo y entraron por una de las dos puertas aparentemente al azar. — _Entra, mocoso._

Dentro del cuarto había literas pegadas a una de las esquinas, el cuarto era como toda la instalación de un blanco brillante. Una rápida mirada por el lugar sirvió para ver que adentro había otros niños. Todos de su edad aparentemente. Entrando mejor al lugar Tsuna contó a cinco niños en total, uno de ellos una pequeña niña con un parche en el ojo. El cuarto estaba desprovisto de otros muebles aparte de las literas y una lámpara colgando del techo, sin ventanas.

La mujer se acercó a él nuevamente para desamarrarle las manos, el hombre de cabello rojo que al parecer era el jefe ya no se encontraba en la habitación. " _Es mi oportunidad"._

Con una rapidez que su maestro abría elogiado, empujo de una patada a la mujer que fue tomada por sorpresa cayendo hacia la pared cercana. El impacto dejó aturdida a la mujer y Tsuna se olvidó momentáneamente de ella mientras volvía su atención hacia el otro hombre que se aproximaba hacia él mientras intentaba darle un golpe que Tsuna esquivo.

— _Maldito mocoso._ — Dijo el hombre, Tsuna no perdió tiempo y se giró para dar una patada lateral y poder dejarlo noqueado, sin embargo fue recibido a medio camino por el hombre. — _Bastardo, ahora quédate quieto si no quieres morir._

Del interior de su traje saco una pistola negra, la cual apuntó directamente a la cabeza de Tsuna el cual se detuvo en seco por un momento. Podría intentar quitarle la pistola al hombre con una de sus patadas, pero corría el riesgo de que este disparara antes de lograrlo. No había olvidado que, después de todo, se encontraban más personas en la habitación.

— _Ahora me vas a escuchar maldito. Vas a estar tranquilo con estos estúpidos niños. Si vuelves a intentar algo no dudaré en dispararte. Y supongo que sabes que les pasa a los que le dan con una bala._ — Aun sin guardar la pistola y sin dejarla de apuntar tomó a la mujer que estaba inconsciente aun y salió de la habitación cerrándola detrás de él.

— _Eso fue muy bueno, estúpido pero bueno._ — El que había hablado era un niño más alto que el, aparentaba tener unos diez u once años, tenía un cabello lacio de un raro color azul marino y un parche en el ojo, el otro ojo era de un color azul igual.

— ¿Quién eres? — Ahora que la adrenalina estaba abandonando el cuerpo de Tsuna, encontró que sus piernas no se podía sostener bien, una cosa era practicar y otra muy diferente era llevar esa práctica a lo real.

— ¿ _Japonés, eh? Pero entiendes el italiano… que extraño. Mi nombre no tiene importancia por ahora, tú eres más interesante. Dime, ¿de qué familia eres?_

— _¿Familia? Me llamo Tsunayoshi Sawada._

— _Oya, ¿No estás en una familia entonces? Debiste haber hecho algo muy estúpido para acabar aquí._

— _Mi abuelo si tiene una familia._ — Recordó de pronto Tsuna — _Él es el Nono Vongola. Mi papá trabaja para él, pero, ¿Qué tienen que ver las familias de uno en esto?_

— _No lo comprendes, son las familias de la mafia. ¿Vongola? ¿Qué hace el nieto del Nono Vongola en un lugar como este? Ellos les han estado dando dinero a los Jefes para torturarnos. Tu igual debes de ser tan hipócrita como ellos. Eres de la sucia mafia._

¿Mafia? ¿Su padre y su abuelo pertenecían a los malos? Bueno eso explicaba muchas cosas, pero era mejor si no lo pensaba mucho en este momento. Lo más importante ahora era salir de este lugar. Su intuición le decía que tenía que salir rápido de aquí.

— _¿Quiénes son ustedes, que les hacen en este lugar?_

— _No tenemos que responderle a alguien de la sucia mafia byon_ — El que hablaba era un niño de corto cabello rubio y ojos anaranjados, de su boca sobresalía un pequeño colmillo.

— _Calma, Ken. Mi nombre es Mukuro Rokudo. Lo que hacen aquí no es muy bonito, por el momento olvidare de donde provienes, tu nos puedes ser útil para salir de aquí después de todo. Aun así Chikusa y Ken te mantendrán vigilado así que no intentes nada malo, Vongola._

— _Como piensan salir de aquí si hay hombres armados por todo el lugar y cámaras de vigilancia. Además esos tipos me dijeron que alguien de Vongola pago para que me secuestraran._ — " _Probablemente Massimo"_

— _No hables tan rápido pequeño Vongola. No sabemos si lo que nos dices es cierto. Pero está bien. Te diré el plan, pero primero te presentaré a los demás._

 _Ellos son mis subordinados. Ken Joshima, Chikusa Kakimoto, Chrome Dokuro y Tony Estraneo._ [1] _Ellos han estado conmigo desde que iniciamos el plan, tu fuerza nos podría ser útil para escapar de aquí, los preparativos están casi listos. Solo necesitamos una distracción que… vendrías siendo tú._

* * *

Internamente Mukuro podía sentir las llamas de otras personas, algunas eran de dos o más colores y de distintos tonos, pero nunca había sentido unas flamas así de puras y fuertes como la del niño Vongola que se encontraba durmiendo a unos metros de él. Eran de cierta manera atrayentes, llamas tan puras no se sentían todos los días, el chico (algo-Yoshi se llamaba) debía de ser alguien de la rama principal de Vongola siendo el nieto del jefe.

De cualquier manera los contactos del chico con esa mafia los podría ayudar en el futuro, principalmente si todo salía conforme al plan y el escape resultaba bien, no tendrían que preocuparse con represalias que el mundo de la mafia les otorgaría.

— _Ya se durmió el renacuajo, ¿enserio lo dejara participar en el escape?_

— _Cálmate, Ken. El joven Vongola nos será de gran utilidad en un futuro próximo. Chrome, Tony, ¿Ya están listos los preparativos para el escape?_

— _Sí, Mukuro-sama_

— _Muy bien, por el momento será mejor que vayan a dormir. Debemos de guardar fuerzas para lo que se avecina._

— _Sí, Mukuro-sama._

El plan estaba en marcha.

* * *

[1] Personaje solo del manga, era otro de los niños junto con Ken, Mukuro y Chikusa.

Y que les pareció? Intente hacerlo más largo y creo que lo logre por poco XD

Los reviews los dejo para la próxima :3

Los quiero, besos

Rysol~~


	12. Chapter 12

Hola mis amores, paso muy pero muy rápido a dejarles el capitulo, una disculpa se no actualicé ayer y lo estuvieron esperando (cosa que no creo ya que este fic no es taaaan conocido) pero entre de nuevo a la universidad y siendo este mi ultimo año es el más pesado, y estaba hasta hace unos minutos encerrada en kilos de tarea. Soo puede que se me haga complicado subir los capítulos de ahora en adelante pero el fic no se para hasta que se termine :3

Este capitulo esta beteado por mi hermosa **Jud-chan,** la que me recordó que era domingo y tenia que actualizar.

Los personajes blablablablabla a Akira Amano, la diosa. Ya saben como se leen los diálogos.

* * *

Parte I Escape parte 2

Los días que siguieron se volvieron en una pequeña rutina para los niños. Si contaba los días Tsuna llevaba en ese lugar al menos ocho días desde el secuestro, a él no lo sacaban de ese cuarto blanco por mucho tiempo, solo en las comidas donde descubrió que había un aproximado de veinte niños más en el recinto. Dos veces llevaron a alguien nuevo al cuarto donde estaba el junto con los demás pero estos niños solo aguantaban a lo mucho un día antes de enfermarse y tenían que ser cambiado de cuarto.

Ese día sin embargo Mukuro le había dicho el plan completo para el escape que tan celosamente estuvo guardando de él, le había avisado a demás que el plan se llevaría a cabo en la noche. En cuanto Chrome diera la señal, Tsuna había prestado total atención a los detalles y evitaba pensar en todo lo que podía salir mal de eso, pero luego recordaba la dulce cara de mi mamá, la sonrisa de su padre y a sus amigos. Quería volver a verlos a todos pronto.

Esa noche en cuanto los encerraron bajo llave, esperaron al menos una hora después para, posteriormente, lograr abrir la puerta de seguridad con ayuda de Ken y Chikusa. Las cámaras de vigilancia, según le habían dicho, habían sido desactivadas por unos segundos para no levantar sospechas al momento de abrir la puerta y salir por los pasillos. Hasta que Chrome nos diera la señal ella junto con Tsuna y Tony se quedaron en la habitación mientras los chicos restantes salían a despejar el camino.

No había pasado más de un par de minutos cuando se escucharon las alarmas por todo el recinto para momentos después Chrome les indicara que había llegado su turno.

Saliendo por los pasillos Mukuro fue seguido por los otros dos chicos mientras iban derribando a los guardias a su paso dejándolos muertos en un pestañeo, sabía que solo tenía unos pocos minutos de oportunidad antes de que las alarmas comenzaran a sonar y ellos serían perseguidos, no es que alguno iba a lograr ser atrapado. Iban a utilizar el fruto del experimento contra los mismos jefes.

Derribando a tres sujetos más, llegó al laboratorio más cercano, se encontraba cerrado con llave como todas las puertas sin embargo fue abierta de manera rápida por Ken.

Dentro de la sala no habían personas, solo dos mesas de experimentación, en las esquinas se podía observar distintos tipos de máquinas conectadas a computadoras, mesas llenas de papeles y muestras de laboratorios. Sin embargo esta no era la habitación que buscaba, saliendo de ahí siguió atravesando el pasillo hasta dar con la siguiente puerta. Ken y Chikusa iban detrás de él derribando a los guardias que cada vez eran más ahora que la alarma ya estaba sonando.

Chrome, Tony y Tsuna debían de haber salido ya de la habitación he ido en dirección contraria a la de ellos tratando de generar más bajas. Entrando en otro laboratorio, Mukuro pudo reconocerlo como el que estaba buscando, este era diferente a los demás ya que no se encontraba el equipo médico y las mesas que en los otros había. La habitación en cambio contaba con algunas armas experimentales como equipamiento para ellos, acercándose más pudo observar el arma que había venido a buscar en primer lugar. Se trataba de un tridente con tres picos del mismo tamaño. Debajo de los picos tenía un mango negro con relieve en plata para acabar con una larga vara totalmente negra.

— _Ken, Chikusa, agarren las armas que les corresponden y destruyan las demás._

— _Si, Mukuro-sama_

Antes de salir Mukuro tomo otro tridente muy parecido al suyo junto con dos pistolas negras. Presentía que les podía dar un buen uso y su linda Chrome quedaría encantada por el tridente.

— _Volvamos con los otros, ya debieron de llegar con los líderes de proyecto. No debemos de dejarles toda la versión, tenemos que probar nuestras nuevas armas después de todo._

* * *

Cuando salieron Tsuna y los otros se fueron directamente a la zona norte del complejo, Mukuro les había dicho que en esa dirección debían dirigirse para encontrar a los líderes del proyecto, los guardias que encontraban por el camino iban siendo derribados con ayuda de Tony y Tsuna, Chrome no sabía de combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin embargo Tsuna había notado como bastaba con que ella tocara a algunos de sus enemigos para que estos se tiraran al piso rascándose de manera alocada la cara, los brazos y el cuerpo, si bien no tenían nada físicamente, la visión de sujetos siendo derribados de esa manera era algo extraño.

Tony por otro lado era aún más capacitado que Tsuna, le había comentado a este último que todo estaba en su cabeza. Cientos de conocimientos de distintos tipos de combates estaban almacenados en su cerebro con la posibilidad de acceder a ellos uno por uno. Su ayuda resultaba ser de mucha ayuda cuando los enemigos sobrepasaban a los tres en su camino, si bien Tsuna podía contar con el elemento sorpresa y derribar a unos cuantos por su propio método, ellos dos lo hacían con mayor precisión y sin temor de llegar a matar a algunos de los guardias a su paso.

— _Parece que ya estamos cerca_ — Comentó Tony mientras iban corriendo por el lugar, los guardias en esta zona iba cada vez más armados y eran más difíciles de derribar incluso entre los tres.

— _Deberíamos esperar a Mukuro, de donde quiera que haya ido._

— _No, sigamos con el plan. Ellos no tardan en alcanzarnos._

La resistencia de Tsuna era buena, pero estaba comenzando a fallar. Su intuición le ayudaba a esquivar las balas dadas por las armas de fuego de los guardias, sus compañeros se las arreglaban como podían, se escuchaban gritos y maldiciones por todo el lugar y los sonidos de balas rebotando por doquier resonaban al mismo ritmo.

— _Malditos mocosos, ni crean que van a salir de aquí con vida._ — El que hablaba Tsuna lo reconocería como uno de los guardias que lo había amenazado con una pistola el día de su llegada.

Yendo directamente a por él, Tsuna alcanzó a ver fugazmente Tony cayendo junto a Chrome desde el lugar donde se estaban ocultando de las almas de largo alcance esperando el momento preciso para acercarse a los guardias.

De pronto Tsuna sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole por la espalda, la temperatura iba bajando por el lugar y hasta los guardias podían notarlo ya que la constante lluvia de balas fue detenida.

— _Kufufufufu_ — Una horrible risa fue escuchada por todo el lugar. Mukuro apareció en el lugar donde Tsuna y compañía se encontraba refugiándose. — _Oya oya, al parecer son más lentos de lo que esperaba. Pero no se preocupen ahora ya todo va a estar bien._ — Mientras lo decía Tsuna pudo observar como Mukuro le entregaba una especie de vara a Chrome para después quitarse el vendaje que cubría su ojo derecho mientras se paraba detrás de él.

— _Ahora niños, no miren._ — Tsuna sintió una fría mano presionarse frente a sus ojos tapándolos antes de escuchar los gritos.

Ellos tenían que morir. Todos ellos. Tanto sufrimiento causado por la sucia y podrida mafia.

Mukuro podía ver desde su lugar como Chrome cerraba los ojos rápidamente, Tony se encontraba tirado cerca de ella así que no tenía que preocuparse por él, el chico Vongola por otro lado era el que se encontraba más cerca y dudo un segundo antes de ponerse detrás de él y taparle la vista mientras su ojo derecho adoptada el kanji japonés del número uno. El primer camino de la resurrección. El reino del infierno. De todos lados comenzaba a salir grandes pilares de lava, los guardias entraron en pánico y quedaban atrapados en el fuego cruzado de ellos.

Dejando de tocar al chico, Mukuro siguió caminando por los largos pasillos. Ken y Chikusa ya debían de estar por encontrarse con los demás. Ahora solo quedaban los líderes del proyecto.

No había donde esconderse. Él los encontraría a todos. Aún quedaban algunos caminos por probar.

* * *

Tsuna solo podía seguir escuchando los gritos que duraron otros minutos más, gritos que se quedarían grabados en su mente aun con el paso del tiempo. Sintió como Mukuro dejaba de taparte los ojos y lentamente los fue abriendo, a su alrededor se podía ver a sus enemigos tirados en el suelo en distintas posiciones en las que habían caído después del ataque el mayor. Chrome y Tony estaban cerca de él, Mukuro no se veía por ningún lado.

Tsuna comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar a una sala lo bastante grande que, según sabia por Chrome, era usada como sala de conferencias por los jefes de lugar. La sala estaba a oscuras, no se distinguía mucha cosa, dentro de la sala había otra puerta dando al despacho del lugar y donde estaba Tsuna le llegaban los bajos gimoteos de diferentes personas, el chico de ojos acaramelados se dirigía a ver lo que Mukuro estaba haciendo dentro del cuarto pero algo le llamo la atención.

Tiradas cerca del suelo se encontraban figuras más pequeñas que un adulto, Tsuna comenzó a moverse para verlos más de cerca y poder reconocer lo que eran con la poca visibilidad del lugar sin embargo se detuvo cuando sus zapatos se resbalaron con una sustancia pegajosa del suelo. La respiración de Tsuna fue haciéndose aparatosa, su intuición le decía que alguien estaba cerca pero Tsuna no podía moverse del lugar donde estaba.

Soltó un pequeño gemido cuando su brazo fue tirado bruscamente causando que él se cayera al piso, lejos de la suciedad del suelo

— _No mires, pequeño Vongola. Mukuro-sama se ha encargado de ellos. Ahora no sufrirán más._ — Chikusa lo estaba llevando al otro lado de la sala.

— _Pero…_ — su voz quedo interrumpida al escucharse una fuerte explosión cercana causando que las paredes retumbaran, los dos chicos se agacharon aun manteniéndose uno junto al otro. Ken llegó corriendo desde fuera de la sala unos segundos después.

— _Están llegando más personas de la mafia. ¡Debemos huir con Mukuro-sama!_

— _No._ — Tsuna dijo alto y claro, no presentía maldad alguna por medio de su intuición.

Los lloriqueos de la otra habitación se detuvieron y Mukuro llego rápidamente a donde estaban ellos. Juntos los cuatro se quedaron callados esperando que no fueran más enemigos que les impidieran escapar.

— ¡TSUNA! — Se escuchó el grito de Sawada Iemitsu fuera de la sala. Al parecer la ayuda acababa de llegar.

* * *

 **PD: se volvió a publicar pero es el mismo capitulo sin cambios. Solo para que las alertas volvieran a salir**

Esta semana tampoco responso reviews pero quiero decirles que leo cada uno de los hermosos comentarios que me dejan, sus dudas y teorías son bienvenidas. Y antes de que me maten aclaro, aun NO SE si esta historia va a ser yaoi o no, si regresamos al inicio dije que esto iba a ser más de aventuras que de amor. Se que este capitulo puede parecer que la historia tomará un rumbo 6927 pero aun no es así. No creo, En fin no se dejan llevar por eso.

Y ahora si este capitulo SI esta más largo que los anteriores, disfrútenlo que casi pierdo las muñecas por eso XD

Eso es todo, los amo y nos leemos la próxima semana donde si contesto reviews.,

Rysol~


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo13, creo

Los personajes blablablablabla a Akira Amano, la diosa.

Perdón por la demora, por razones personales que no vienen ni a caso me he tardado mucho tiempo en publicar, lo siento. Aqui les traigo el capitulo 13 y agradezco de todo corazón a mi hermosa beta por aguantarme tanto TT-TT

* * *

Parte I: Reasons

Tiempo después Tsuna recordaría poco de las siguientes horas luego de que lo rescataran de la mansión, todo fue tan rápido como un huracán, y con la misma fuerza de uno. En cuanto su padre llegó, docenas de personas fueron entrando en su campo de visión, cada una con el símbolo que, según había aprendido en un libro, era el símbolo de la familia Vongola de su abuelo.

— Tsuna ¿te encuentras bien? — Su padre fue primero hacia donde él estaba, en su rostro se podía ver la angustia que había pasado esos días, se notaba oscuras marcas en su rostro por no haber podido dormir bien.

— Si, Papá. ¿Por qué han tardado tanto en venir a buscarnos? ¿A dónde nos llevan ahora? — Tsuna notó como Mukuro y los demás chicos eran tomados por el personal de Vongola los estaban como custodiando a todos mientras lo llevaban hacia lo que esperaba fuera la salida del lugar.

— Iremos a la casa de tu abuelo mientras se soluciona todo aquí. En cuanto a esos chicos no puedo decir a donde irán de manera permanente, pero por lo mientras vendrán con nosotros a la mansión. ¿Eso te gustaría?

Antes de que Tsuna pudiera contestar un frio escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, sintió como su padre se tensaba a su lado y más adelante los chicos que hasta ahora habían permanecido quietos, se ponían en posturas ofensivas, Mukuro se encontraba sujetando con tanta fuerza su tridente que los nudillos se veían blancos.

— Quédate detrás de mí, Tsuna. — Su padre susurro antes de ponerlo detrás de el de manera que quedara un poco escondido a simple vista.

De la parte izquierda de la mansión una espesa neblina comenzó a formarse, al mismo tiempo que unas figuras iban tomando forma. Había tres figuras encapuchadas, los tres vestidos con el mismo alto sombrero de copa negro y la misma capa negra que los cubría completamente, cada una con un diseño diferente. Pero lo que más inquietaba a Tsuna era su cara totalmente repleta de vendas blancas, no tenían ninguna abertura para los ojos, la boca o la nariz.

— _Vindice_ — Oyó susurrar a su padre. Las figuras se acercaron más, portando en sus manos unas gruesas cadenas plateadas, cuando hablaron su voz se escuchó carente de toda emoción y género.

— _Vongola. Tomaremos estos niños bajo nuestra jurisdicción para aplicarles la condena correspondiente por sus crímenes._ — Las cadenas que tenían en las manos igual vendadas salieron disparadas hacia el grupo de Mukuro y Tsuna sintió como si su corazón dejara de latir cuando una de las frías cadenas lo tomaron del cuello de igual forma.

— ¡ _Esperen! Mi hijo es inocente de los crímenes. Y estoy seguro que estos chicos también._

— _No hay excepciones, Joven león de Vongola. Estos niños están acusados de aniquilar a toda la familia Estraneo, un crimen de la mafia._

— ¡ _Son solo niños! Y están bajo la protección de Vongola. No creo que al Noveno Vongola le haría gracia saber que su nieto y futuro sucesor lo llevaron encadenado hacia Vendicare por defenderse de sus secuestradores._

Las tres figuras se quedaron en silencio por un bien rato, la tensión era palpable en todos. Unos segundos después las cadenas eran liberadas de todos y volvían a ocupar su sitio en las manos vendadas.

— _Los liberaremos, con la única condición de que permanezcan bajo vigilancia por Vongola. No volveremos a tener piedad. Este es un favor que le hacemos al futuro jefe Vongola._ — Después de decir eso la poca niebla que aún estaba por el lugar se volvió más espesa hasta que rodeo a las figuras y estas desaparecieron.

Saliendo del lugar los esperaban varias camionetas 4x4 totalmente negras. Los chicos y el padre de Tsuna subieron una, gente de Vongola y algunas camionetas se quedaron en el lugar aun custodiándolo.

El viaje fue tranquilo, Mukuro se encontraba tranquilo sentado al lado de Tsuna junto con Chrome. Atrás a ellos se encontraba Ken y Chikusa, Tony había sido llevado en otra camioneta camino al hospital y hasta el momento su padre le había negado decirle que es lo que tenía y hacia qué hospital lo llevaban, solo le había dicho que iba a estar bien. Esas eran las únicas palabras que le había dirigido para luego ponerse a hablar por teléfono celular con alguien, para este punto Ken y Chikusa ya habían caído dormidos en los asiendo traseros y Chrome iba por el mismo camino.

Tsuna comenzó a sentirse cansado después de dos horas despierto, la pelea le había dejado con poca fuerza y poco a poco se fue dejando arrasar por el sueño apoyando su cabeza contra el brazo de su padre.

Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos se encontraban llegando a la puerta de la mansión de su abuelo, sus demás compañeros de viaje se habían despertado de igual forma si bien aún permanecían callados.

En cuando llegaron hacia la entrada y fueron bajando del automóvil Tsuna distinguió a dos personas en la entrada de la mansión, a las dos las conocía muy bien.

— ¡Abuelo! ¡Shifu!

— ¡Oh Tsunayoshi-kun! _Por fin estas en casa. Y veo que regresan con compañía_.

— _Si, estos son mis nuevos amigos, Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa y Chrome. Ellos estaban conmigo encerrados._

— _Bueno, ya hablaremos de ellos más tarde. Por ahora que tal y si tú y tus amigos se van a limpiar y descansar después de comer un poco. Sara te tiene preparado tu habitación y supongo que le podemos dar un par a tus compañeros._

Sin darle tiempo de responder todos fueron llevados a dentro por la mansión hasta dar con su habitación _._

— _Byon, sí que eres rico Vongola._ — Su habitación eran tal y como la recordaba.

— Joven amo — Sara había ingresado a su habitación trayendo a otra sirvienta junto con ella. — _El Noveno dio órdenes de preparar otras dos habitaciones para sus invitados, si a estos les gustaría acompañarme. Después tendrán una cena apropiada en sus respectivos cuartos y el Noveno solicita una reunión con todos, el día de mañana_.

Después de un breve adiós Tsuna miro como la otra sirvienta guiaba a sus compañeros por el pasillo y Sara ingresaba a prepararle el baño. Ingresando al lugar Tsuna pudo notar el vapor que salía de la bañera que le estaban preparando y después de un rico y relajante baño le fue entregada una rica cena en el pequeño escritorio de su habitación, la cual dejo a la mitad ya que encontró que le resultaba difícil mantener los ojos abiertos.

Recostándose en su cama, la cual había extrañado todo el tiempo, decidió que mañana pediría todas las explicaciones a su padre y a su abuelo. Él tenía derecho a saber la verdad.


	14. NOTA DE AUTOR

Hola esta es Rysol después de todos estos meses... No he publicado por que he estado enfrentando problemas personales. Hace un mes y medio mi hermana mayor cayó enferma y fue hospitalizada.

Solo vivimos ella y yo asi que legalmente solo yo podía tomar sus decisiones, la semana pasada por el 22 de septiembre su cuerpo ya no pudo resistirlo más y falleció ese día. Como se entiende he estado en duelo por ella desde entonces. Les pido comprensión y paciencia hasta que yo en vuelva a sentir con la capacidad emocional para continuarlo mientras acomodo mi horario entre la universidad y el cuidado de una nena de 9 años que quedó bajo mi cuidado.

GRACIAS


	15. Chapter 14

Interludio 1: El lindo hermanito de Xanxus

Si le preguntabas a cualquier persona del mundo de la mafia quien era la persona más aterradora de Vongola, muchos te podían decir que el cuarto candidato a jefe Vongola, Xanxus. Los que pocos sabían es que ese mismo ser tan aterrador con ojos rojos como la sangre y un aura tan aterradora como el mejor asesino del mundo, Reborn, se volvía incapaz de negarle algo a su autoproclamado hermanito (e hijo del actual jefe de CEDEF).

No es que a simple vista lo dejara ver, tenía que ver la actitud sobre protectora que tenía este para con el niño. La primera vez que ocurrió fue durante la primera vacación en Italia de Tsuna, después de que hubieran dejado a un Tsuna de 6 años a su cargo por su estúpido padre, Xanxus se encontró gravitando protectoramente junto al niño a cualquier parte que iba, esto se debía principalmente a la pureza de las llamas del niño, muchas personas se veían atraídas a él y caían a sus pies solo con una sonrisa suya.

— Nii-san, ¿A dónde vamos hoy? — Tsuna preguntó después de un rato de caminar, esta mañana su hermano mayor Xanxus lo había sacado temprano de la mansión y llevaban un buen rato caminando por las calles que a Tsuna le parecían todas iguales.

— Espera un poco, mocoso.

Siendo esta la segunda visita a Italia de Tsuna, el noveno Vongola decidió que no era justo tener a un niño tan lindo como el sin salir a ningún lado, así que obligó a Xanxus a llevarlo de paseo.

Unos 10 minutos después de caminar Tsuna se había cansado, su hermano mayor caminaba muy rápido.

—Ven aquí mocoso — Viendo que el niño no podía caminar más Xanxus tomó la decisión de cargarlo, mientras más rápido fueron a el lugar donde iba, más rápido iban podían regresar a la mansión y poder seguir atormentando a los demás.

Tiempo después llegó una pequeña tienda al final de una plaza. A pesar de la hora del día no se veían muchas personas alrededor, y en la vitrina de la tienda tampoco se veía ninguna persona dentro.

— Bienvenidos, ¿En qué les puedo ayudar? — La persona que los había ayudado tenía una cara vieja, con un pelo castaño y usaba un pequeño bastón de su estatura.

— Tu, basura, vengo por el encargo de Vongola.

— Ahh, eso. Ya está terminado, en un momento te lo entrego. — Mientras el señor desaparecía a un área detrás del mostrador, Tsuna observó la pequeña tienda llea de baratijas de todas formas y colores, desde collares de piedras bonitas hasta capas de todos los colores, las piedras bonitas adornaban todo el lugar hasta donde Tsuna podía ver y a pesar de que quería ir desesperadamente a tocar todas las piedras bonitas, su hermano mayor lo tenía bien sujeto a su cadera sin oportunidad de poderse bajar por si solo.

No mucho tiempo después su hermano comenzó a murmurar sobre viejos testarudos y que él no era una estúpida niñera de nadie. Sin embargo sus palabras se detuvieron con el regreso del señor de la tienda.

— Si, este es. Tal como lo especifico el Vongola Nono. — En sus manos tenía una pequeña cajita negra, tallada en la tapa estaba orgulloso el símbolo de Vongola con brillantes líneas doradas.

Tomando la caja Xanxus dejó caer al niño en el mostrador mientras la abría, en su interior había una hermosa cadena de oro con un dije de unos cinco centímetros de alto, en la parte frontal tenía el símbolo de Vongola hecho en oro, detrás del símbolo tenía una enorme IX en el.

— Esto le enseñará a todas esas escorias a quien perteneces, nadie te puede dañar mientras tengas esto, ¿entiendes, mocoso?

— Sip. Es muy bonito.

— Cuídalo, el viejo pago varios miles por él.

Tsuna le dio a su hermano mayor su mejor sonrisa angelical antes de abrazarlo, nunca nadie le había regalado algo tan brillante. —Muchas gracias Xanxus-nii —

— Si, si Ahora suéltame, mocoso. Y vámonos de este lugar de mierda. — Saliendo del lugar Tsuna corrio hacia el centro de la plaza, con su hermano siguiéndolo muy de cerca.

— Basura, te vas a tro... — Ni pudo terminar de decir la frase cuando el niño se estrelló contra el piso. Aguantandose las lagrimas Tsuna espero a que su hermano llegara a donde el estaba antes de bajar su mirada y hacer un adorable puchero. —No vayas a llorar, Mocoso. Los hombres no lloran. — Xanxus se estaba impacientando, ¿que se supone que debia de hacer con un niño llorón cuando este lo miraba con un adorable puchero en sus labios?

— Pe-pero Xanxus-nii...

— Sin pos, vamos. Te comprare un helado si no lloras. — A los mocosos les gustaba eso, ¿no?

En opinión de Xanxus la sonrisa de su hermanito eran las más brillantes que habian. ¿como alguien podia agrandar sus ojos tanto y verse adorable? Estaba perdido. Ahora no podia decirle que no a nada al mocoso.

Años más tarde Tsuna se encontraría la misma cadena dentro de la caja negra guardada dentro de su closet y sonreiría con nostalgia al ver la pequeña cadena de oro y el dije. Ahora ya no necesitaba ningún dije para que supieran que pertenecía a Vongola. El anillo en su mano era más que suficiente.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: KHR NO ES MIO. FUCK. Actu sorpresa

* * *

Tiempo después Tsuna seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño a pensar de lo cansado que estaban. Cansado de dar vueltas en su cama decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, saliendo de su habitación volvió su mirada hacia la puerta de enfrente y tomando una decisión repentina fue justo hacia la oficina de Xanxus.

Tomando una profunda respiración comenzó a concentrarse teniendo en mente las indicaciones de su maestro.

En su mente volvió a recordar el día que su hermano mayor le había explicado a controlar las llamas de color naranja que el poseía. Fue un día de juegos, Tsuna estaba terriblemente aburrido, su abuelito no se encontraba en la mansión y su padre no tenía ni idea de donde estaba así que por el momento el pequeño Tsuna estaba a cargo de Xanxus. De nuevo.

— Ahora escucha bien mocoso, tienes que concentrarte y sentir las llamas. Siente como estas recorren tu cuerpo. Concentra en encontrar tu resolución.

— ¿Resolución?

— Si mocoso, tu voluntad. Algo que desees proteger.

Tsuna comenzó a pensar en todas las personas que conocía, ¿Qué es lo que más deseaba proteger?

La respuesta llego rápida para él, su familia. Su pequeña familia y sus amigos.

Lentamente Tsuna comenzó a sentir como el calor en su cuerpo aumentaba, no de una corma dolorosa, sino más bien cálida. Abriendo los ojos pudo notar que su hermano mayor conservaba sus ojos fijos en él, el calor se fue expandiendo, concentrándose en sus manos hasta que un fuego de color naranja de gran tamaño salió de sus manos, sin embargo solo duro tres segundos antes de desaparecer.

— Ohhh — Tsuna no pudo evitar exclamar. El color era tan bonito, si bien se sintió sin energías, miro impaciente a Xanxus esperando una felicitación de su parte.

— No eres una basura después de todo. — Bueno eso contaba como felicitación ¿no?

Por otro lado Xanxus no podía dejar de observar al niño frente a él. Las llamas que acababa de salir de sus manos eran increíblemente puras, tanto como las del viejo, y eso que el niño aun no tenía un entrenamiento formal para controlarlas. Lo que estaban haciendo comenzó como algo para matar el aburrimiento, pero se acababa de convertir en algo más.

— ¿ya estás cansado, mocoso?

— No! Enséñame algo más Xanxus-nii — Las llamas saliendo de su mano eran muy bonitas y casi parecía magia. Mirando a Xanxus con sus mejores ojos de cachorro espero que el adolescente tomara una decisión. No pudiendo soportar esa mirada Xanxus aceptó de mala gana.

Ahora Tsuna podía recordar lo que le había enseñado ese día, se le había prohibido hablarlo con alguien más, concentrando toda su energía en sus manos sintió como las suaves llamas naranjas comenzaban a parpadear en sus manos.

Abriendo los ojos concentró todo su poder en sus manos y lentamente toco la puerta de la oficina. Un sonido sonó en el vacío pasillo y la puerta cayó en dos pedazos. Sabía que se iba a meter en problemas por esto pero era la última opción que le quedaba.

Teniendo poco tiempo antes de ser descubierto Tsuna entró rápidamente a la oficina prendiendo las luces, al contrario de la habitación de al lado, se podía ver telarañas y polvo alrededor de ella. Moviéndose al escritorio negro Tsuna noto todos los papeles esparcidos a su alrededor, al parecer nadie había accedido a ella antes que él.

Tomando los papeles pudo observar que era lo que parecían ser reportes de algo, tenía nombres extraños en italiano que Tsuna no alcanzaba a entender de todo [1] algo relacionado a Vongola y una cosa llamada Varia. La eliminación de familias y de topos en Vongola. Algo brillante llamó la atención de Tsuna cerca de la ventana. Se trataba de un cuaderno negro con el símbolo Vongola en él.

Decidiendo que no había más tiempo para seguir explorando tomo el cuaderno regresando a su habitación y guardándolo en los cajones superiores.

Volviendo a salir de su habitación recordó a los otros chicos que habían venido con él, se debían de alojar en unas de las habitaciones extras del ala, sin embargo no sabía dónde ni cómo llegar a ellos sin hacer más ruido del necesario.

Volviendo la vista decidió seguir explorando la mansión, su sensación graciosa le dijo que algo iba a pasar, no sabía si era bueno o malo.

Después de un rato caminando notó ruido por uno de los pasillos que conducían a las cocinas, teniendo curiosidad abrió lentamente la puerta. Adentro se encontraban dos personas, ambas adultas o eso parecían, uno de ellos era un adolescente de cabello rubio y ojos café claro el cual se encontraba gesticulando y medio gritando a la persona que estaba de espaldas a Tsuna.

Ingresando las dos personas se volvieron hacia él y Tsuna pudo notar como el adolecente de cabello claro tenía lo que parecía ser un lazo en el cuello sujeto a una cadena verde que el otro hombre sostenía, el cual tenía unos ojos negros y unas patillas ¿risadas?

— Vaya si no es el pequeño Vongola perdido. Hiciste mucho escándalo por la familia, niño. — El hombre comentó con una sonrisa en los labios dejando a Tsuna algo más que confundido. ¿Quiénes eran estas personas?

— Re-Reborn! No deberías de hablar así con el hijo del jefe de CEDEF— Ahora el que hablaba era el adolecente.

— Cállate Tonto-Dino, un futuro jefe de la familia Cavallone no debe de tartamudear — El hombre de pelo negro tiró de la cadena medio ahorcando al adolescente.

— Reborn!

— Calla, ahora dime; ¿Qué andas haciendo a estas horas de la noche aquí, Tsunayoshi Sawada [2]?

Tsuna sintió un escalofrío solo al escuchar su nombre de la boca de ese hombre, su sensación graciosa le indicaba que este hombre era peligroso, pero curiosamente no había ninguna maldad dirigida a él. Aun algo confuso por su intuición contestó al hombre.

— Solo buscaba un vaso de leche. — Dando su mejor impresión de niño dulce Tsuna le sonrió a los dos hombres y leentamente se fue haciendo hacia atrás mientras intentaba huir.

Antes de poder seguir avanzando la cadena que antes sujetaba al adolescente fue hacia a él enredándose y haciéndolo tropezar.

— Su-sueltame! — No, Tsuna no iba a permitir que lo volvieran a secuestrar.

— Cálmate Tsuna. Solo es León — La voz grave del hombre le dijo mientras la cadena desaparecía de su cuerpo para transformarse en una pequeña lagartija que fue subiendo hacia su mano.

— Reborn! Dejalo! Descuida él no sabe cómo tratar con niños. Soy Dino Cavallone. Pero me puedes decir Nii-san.

Ahora. ¿Quiénes eran estas personas?

* * *

[1] Recuerden que Tsuna solo tiene 9 años en esta parte, entiende el italiano pero tiene problemas con la escritura como todo niño

[2] Estan en Italia, primero se dice el nombre y despues el apellido

Hoy me quiero tomar el tiempo pasa dar gracias a todas las personas que siguen conmigo apoyándome en el transcurso de la historia. Quiero que sepan que leo cada mensaje que me llega tanto aqui como en Wattpato. Los amo mucho!


	17. Chapter 16

¡Hola! Algo tarde el capitulo pero puede echarle la culpa al Crossover que estoy escribiendo. No me has quitado la cabeza esa historia ...

Descargo de responsabilidad: No es mío Beta: **Jud-chan**

* * *

 **Parte I: La plática**

Ala mañana siguiente Tsuna fue llamado por su abuelo y su padre al despacho de Nono, sentado allí Tsuna observó como los dos tenían una serie y la tensión se estaba flotando en el aire.

\- ¿Dormiste bien, Tsuna-kun?

\- Si abuelo.

Tsuna aún se encuentra pensando en las palabras que tenía ayer con el jefe Cavallone y Reborn. Así que espero pacientemente que su abuelo guiara la conversación.

\- Pequeño, necesitamos saber todo lo que recuerdas de tu habitación. Incluso los datos que parezcan menos interesantes. ¿Puedes recordarlo?

Tsuna pensó que nunca podría volver a poner el color rojo de la sangre y los gritos que daban las personas mientras caían en manos de Mukuro y sus secuaces. Lentamente comenzó a relatar todo, desde la conversación que había escuchado hablar de Masimo hasta que su padre llego. Al terminar de hablar Tsunaço sentir la creciente furia de su padre sentado al lado de él.

\- Eso fue muy valiente Tsunayoshi-kun. Ahora que parece que es un juego mientras hablo con tu padre.

\- No. - La voz de Tsuna sorprendentemente había salido sin miedo y expresada de una buena manera. - Tengo derecho a saber si es verdad lo que Mukuro-kun me dijo.

\- Mi pequeño Tsuna, aun no es mome ...

\- Él tiene razón Iemitsu- Nono había cortado la frase de su padre mientras se ponía serio de repente. Atrás había quedado su cara de abuelo ya pesar de que Tsuna ya sabía la verdad y quería saberlo desde la boca de su abuelo, se había preguntado si no había sido mejor aún.

\- Es cierto, la familia Vongola se encarga del estudio de las nuevas tecnologías de primera generación. Pero eso es solo su fachada, Vongola es la mayor familia de la mafia italiana ... - Y lentamente Timoteo Di Vongola comenzó a contarle la historia a Tsuna de como había comenzado la familia como un pequeño grupo de vigilantes y llegar a ser la familia que actualmente era.

\- Todo el tiempo me han estado entrenando. ¿No es así?

\- Eres el último descendiente de Vongola Primo y tus llamas son fuertes. Es natural que fueras entrenado como un candidato a sucesor.

Y sin embargo la verdad más dolorosa de lo esperado. Gracias a la plática que tuvo anoche lo que podía hacer todo con claridad.

\- No pongas esa cara mi Tunafish [1], papá se asegurará de atrapar a alguien que se aparte y tú serás muy fuerte y evitarás que te vuelva a pasar algo así.

\- Pero, ¡Nadie me preguntó si me quería estar en Vongola o no! No es justo.

Y es que aprender artes marciales como pasatiempo era algo. Pero que todo el entrenamiento fuera solo para el nuevo capo de Vongola cambiaba las cosas.

\- Además esto no explica que paso a mi hermano mayor. ¡Yo quiero saber!

\- Pequeño Tsuna, hoy aprendiste lo peligroso que puede ser la verdad, tu hermano mayor está bien, pero no creo que lo puedas volver a ver en una buena temporada. -

Tsuna no pudo aguantarlo más, el shock se mostró en su cara y solo quería volver a los brazos de su madre.

\- Esta conversación se acabó Tsunayoshi. Sera mejor que vayas a hablar con los otros niños que tengan, todavía tengo que hablar con tu padre de unos arreglos, pero para que estés más tranquilo, que puedo asegurarme de que la mansión sea limpiada de traidores por un amigo mío, no te asuste si Lo ve vagando en la mansión con un adolecente junto a él. Ahora ve y Sara te comenzara a alistar tus cosas, las ventas mañana de regreso a Japón.

\- Si abuelo. -Levantándose del lugar Tsuna cerró fuertemente las puertas detrás de él.

Minutos más tarde Tsuna fue conducido por uno de los guardones de su abuelo hacía las habitaciones de los demás chicos. Tocando levemente Tsuna ingreso con algo de temor al cuarto.

En el centro de la habitación se encontraban los cuatro chicos tensos, aunque se relajaron un poco cuando vieron que era Tsuna el que entraba y no alguien más.

\- El renacuajo volvió, Mukuro-sama

\- Kufufufu, al parecer no dormiste bien pequeño Vongola.

\- No me llames así, Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi. Además yo no tengo nada que ver con la mafia.

\- Si lo que sea, dile a tu viejo que nos deja ir renacuajo, si no quieres que te coma

\- Ken, tranquilo

\- Pero, Kakipi ...

\- Silencio. ¿Qué te trae a nuestra morada Tsunayoshi?

Tsuna no pudo evitar que un escalofrió recorriera por su espalda, Mukuro de verdad daba miedo.

\- Mañana vuelvo a casa ... Quería saber si quieres venir conmigo.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- A Japón - Tsuna no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en su madre esperándolo en casa.

* * *

[1] Si has leido fafics en ingles o el manga asi es como el dado de papá de Tsuna (Atún = Atún Pescado = Pescado ... Iemitsu es raro)

Bueno solo queria dar la ultima nota de que ... * REDOBLE DE TAMBORES *

SOLO QUEDA ENTRE UNO Y DOS CAPÍTULOS PARA EL FINAL DEL PRIMER ARCO!

No, la historia no acaba, se sigue publicando aquí pero es posible que me tome una semana más tarde, la coincida con la salida de vacaciones.

Nos vemos. Rysol


End file.
